comme un nouveau départ
by JENNY1001
Summary: Jacob, son ami est là pour la sauver ! Bella a sauté ! Mais à son réveil plus rien n’est pareil ! elle ne se souvient pas de ses derniers mois passés a Forks ! Plus de Jacob, ni de loup, ni de vampires, mais surtout plus de souvenirs d'edward!
1. epilogue

_**COMME UN NOUVEAU DEPART**_

PROLOGUE :

Un rocher, une falaise, un saut pour s'amuser !

Jacob, son ami, son protecteur est là pour la sauver ! Bella a sauté ! Mais à son réveil plus rien n'est pareil !! elle ne se souvient pas de ses derniers mois passés a Forks ! Plus de Jacob, ni de loup, ni de vampires, mais surtout plus de souvenirs d'Edward !

Comment Jacob va-t-il pouvoir l'aider ? Repartir a zéro ou lui dire la vérité ?


	2. Chapter 1

POV JACOB :

« Aller respires !!! »

_Ah le soulagement elle reprend connaissance_ !

« Bella, pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Pourquoi as-tu sauté ? »

Elle se mit à grelotter tout en claquant des dents. _Elle est gelée, ses lèvres sont bleues_. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réchauffer !! Elle me repoussa et me regarda d'un air effrayé !!

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Je vis son regard perdu. Elle se rassis et regarda tout autour d'elle, affolée. Je regardais a mon tour pour voir ce qu'elle regardait mais ne vit rien, ni personne.

« Où suis-je ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils :

« Sur la plage de la Push, tu as sauté de la falaise ! »

Elle baissa les yeux comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle grelotta, je voulut la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter, mais elle recula.

« Je ne me souviens pas ! Où suis-je ?? » Me dit-elle en haussant le ton !!

« Mais Bella à la réserve tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

_Elle a dû se cogner en tombant_ ! Paniqué, je lui pris la tête entre les mains et commençais à regarder sa tête pour trouver une blessure !! De nouveau elle me repoussa.

« Arrêtes !! » Je stoppais mes mains en avant vers elle.

Elle me regarda ahurie.

« Je suis à Forks !! »

« Mais oui, cela fait plusieurs mois que tu vis ici chez ton père? »

« Montre moi ton crâne, tu as dû te cogner !! » Lui dis-je en avançant vers elle

« Mais arrête je te dis !! Je ne me souviens pas et toi tu me cherches les poux !!! » Elle rampa pour s'écarter de moi, tout en fronçant les sourcils !!

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi c'est ça ? » lui dis-je peiné !

Elle réfléchit, l'air torturé

« Non, tu me racontes des bêtises, je vis chez ma mère avec Phil »

Je la regardais choqué.

« N'importe quoi !! Alors expliques moi tu es où ? Si tu vis chez ta mère !! »

Elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant une réponse.

« J'ai dû venir rendre visite a mon père, car vu qu'il pleut, qu'il fait froid et que tout est vert, je pense bien être à Forks, mais alors toi qui es tu ? »

Je la regardais tristement et lui dis : « Bah Jacob ! »

_Elle ne se souvient même pas de moi !_

_Elle a l'air complètement perdu !_

Elle attrapa sa nuque et la massa .

«Tu as mal ? Je t'emmène a l'hôpital, tu as dû te cogner la tête, dans l'eau !! Il faut te faire des examens ! » Lui dis-je en attrapant son poignet.

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et dégagea son poignet.

« Non, je rentre chez moi ! Enfin chez mon père !! »

Elle se leva et partit vers la forêt.

Je me levais à mon tour et la rattrapa

« Mais Bella ! Tu es blessé, laisses-moi t'aider ! »

« Non je vais y arriver » me rétorqua t-elle

Je m'arrêtais l'air désespéré. _Elle ne veut pas de mon aide et ne se souvient de rien, mais qu'elle tête de mule !! _

« Bella, tu ne vas pas dans le bon sens, la réserve est dans l'autre sens !! » lui dis-je, l'air résigné !

« Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt !! »

Elle repassa devant moi en me regardant, si elle avait eût des fusils à la place des yeux, je serais mort !!

Je levais les yeux au ciel. _Mais quel cirque, elle me fait !!!_

_Il faut qu'elle voit un médecin, mais la connaissant elle ne voudra jamais, essayons la ruse, si j'arrive à la faire venir à la maison, elle pourra toujours voir le médecin de la réserve !_

« Attends tu es trempée, viens au moins à la maison te changer ! » lui dis-je l'air innocent

« Non « _ raté !!_

« Je rentre, mon père doit s'inquiéter »

_La je suis scié !_

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ton père, mais tu ferais mieux de te soucier de toi !! Bella, tu m'énerves la !! Tu ne te souviens de rien, alors que tu dois voir un médecin, je suis très inquiet ! » Lui dis-je sur un ton un peu élevé!!

Elle s'arrêta, regarda 30 secondes la mer démontée et me dis

« Bah, si je t'énerve, laisses-moi tranquille alors ! C'est toi qui me suis là !! » Puis, elle reprit son chemin !! Je restais bouche bée ! _Jamais elle ne m'avait parlé aussi durement !!_

Elle s'arrêta et revint vers moi !

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, mais cette situation m'énerve et je ne sais même pas qui tu es pour moi ? » me dit-elle d'un air penaud

« Tout ce que je me souviens c'est d'un petit garçon avec lequel je faisais des pâtés... »

_Je souris,_ _en repensant à ses pâtés !_

« Je suis...» Je pris une grande inspiration « je suis ... »

Et là, blocage, je me sens rougir ! _Dois-je lui dire la vérité, son meilleur ami qui est fou amoureux d'elle, oh non trop embarrassant !! Je me sens déjà tout rouge, heureusement que ma peau est mâte sinon elle l'aurait vu !! Ou un mensonge, son petit ami !, cela faciliterait beaucoup de chose, en plus elle ne se souvient plus de l'autre sangsue !! Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça !, ça serait l'obliger à être avec moi !!_ Je ne pus lui répondre.

« D'accord tu ne veux pas me répondre alors je rentre !! »

Et elle reprit sa route

« Attends Bella ! »

Je lui courus après, mais bon dieu qu'elle était décidée !

_Vite réfléchit !! Comment l'obliger à aller voir un médecin sans qu'elle se braque !_

_Je sais !!_

_Je vais la laisser gentiment rentrer chez elle, et moi pendant ce temps j'irai chercher le médecin !! Ce n'est pas la meilleure solution, mais c'est la seule qui me vienne !!_

Elle passa devant les maisons de la réserve et marcha jusqu'à la route.

Là, elle se planta, le pouce en avant.

Je la regardais avec de grands yeux.

« Tu ne vas pas faire du stop ? »

« Si pourquoi ? » me dit-elle l'air étonné

_Je n'osa pas lui dire, qu'elle avait une voiture, pas sur qu'elle soit en état de conduire !_ « D'accord, alors je monte avec toi dans la voiture ! »

Elle me regarda en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire je m'en fiche.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osa plus parler !! _Et elle grelotte toujours !!_ _Je voudrai bien la prendre dans mes bras mais elle va encore me repousser !! Elle a l'air si vulnérable !! Il ne faut pas que je la quitte d'un œil !!_

_Bon, il faut que j'engage la conversation avant qu'elle s'en aille !!_

« Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? » lui demandais-je

Elle tourna la tête et me regarda les yeux emplit de peur et de doutes.

« Car je ne me souviens de rien, je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici !!! J'ai beau chercher ça ne revient pas !! Je ne reconnais rien » me dit-elle tristement.

Je me collais contre elle, pour essayer de lui donner un peu de chaleur, elle frémit ! _Au moins, elle ne me repousse plus !_

« Mais tu devrais aller a l'hôpital, tu as besoin de soin et de repos et pas de faire du stop dans une forêt humide avec 10°C ! »

Elle me fit un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu es gentil, je ne me souviens pas de toi adolescent, mais je sais juste que j'ai confiance en toi !! » je souris, _cette phrase vient de me réchauffer le cœur, si elle savait !!!_

L'atmosphère commença à se détendre, je me permis même de mettre mon bras derrières son dos pour la réchauffer !!

Elle me regarda étonnée : « Tu es brûlant ? »

Je m'esclaffais !! « Non c'est normal, ne t'en fais pas, ma température corporelle est juste un peu supérieur à la normale !! » _Un peu ? Quel euphémisme !_

Tout à coup une voiture au loin arriva, noir métallisée, plaque numérologique européenne, quand elle avança, je reconnus le modèle une Audi A3 !! _Belle voiture_ pensais-je ! Mais quand la voiture passa au ralentit devant nous je compris à l'odeur : une saleté de vampire ! J'arrêtais de respirer !

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle les attire !!_

Mon corps se mit à trembler et je lui fis baisser son pouce !! Ma respiration s'accéléra.

_Restes calme !!!_

Trop tard, la voiture s'immobilisa 5 mètres plus loin. Avant même que je ne comprenne, Bella s'élança vers la voiture, me fit un signe et monta a l'intérieur !!

« Tu m'appelles ? » me dit-elle en me faisant le signe du téléphone avec sa main

« Attends !! » hurlai-je, mais la voiture était déjà loin !! Je la regardais s'éloigner dans une fureur terrible.

_Je ne peux pas l'attaquer devant Bella, je risque de l'apeurer et pire de la blesser !!_

Mon corps se mit à avoir des spasmes. Je sautais dans le bosquet afin de me transformer sans être vu !! _Vite les rattraper !_

Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible ! _Je ne peux pas la perdre comme ça, ce n'est pas possible !! Je suis trop bête, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir empêché de monter ?_

_Andouille ! Andouille ! Andouille !_

Je suivis la voiture.

Elle entra tranquillement dans la ville de Forks, heureusement pour moi, les Cullen n'étaient plus ici, je pus ainsi me déplacer partout dans la forêt en loup !

Le vampire déposa Bella devant chez elle.

_Un vampire qui n'attaque pas ! Première fois que je vois ça !!_

Bella lui parla 1 minute avant de descendre de la voiture.

Enfin, je pus reprendre mon souffle ! Je la regardais monter vers sa maison, quand mes yeux se reposèrent sur la voiture. Le vampire avait tourné la tête et me regardait !! Il me voyait ainsi a l'entrée de la forêt !! Il me regardait d'une façon si hautaine avec son sourire en coin qu'une envie impressionnante de lui arracher la tête me traversa !! Puis la voiture s'éloigna. _Ainsi, il connaissait notre présence ici !_

Mes yeux se reposèrent sur Bella et ma fureur disparut immédiatement.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa les clés au dessus de la porte.

_Au moins, elle se souvient ou se cache les clés de la maison!_

Je restais planté là un bon moment, avant de comprendre, qu'il fallait que je prévienne rapidement les autres. _Nous devions discuter, Bella qui perd la mémoire et un nouveau vampire connaissant notre existence, peut être même un allié avec l'autre rouquine, ça annonce rien de bon ..._


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 :

POV BELLA

La voiture roulait en direction de ma maison, mais je ne vis rien du paysage. Trop absorbé par le beau jeune homme qui a eu l'aimable gentillesse de me prendre en stop.

_Mon dieu, qu'il est beau !!! On dirait un mannequin. Peut- être que je le connais !! Oh ça serait drôlement bien !! Mais je ne m'en souviens pas comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. J'ai rarement vu d'homme aussi beau ! Une beauté à couper le souffle, brun, la peau mate, il me fait penser un peu au chanteur jaune ! Un sourire à vous faire tomber par terre, un brin ténébreux mais avec une présence phénoménale ! Je n'avais même pas vu ses yeux avec ses grosses lunettes noires, pourtant ce n'est pas à cause du soleil de Forks !! Bon Bella !! Arrêtes de rêver !!_

Je redescendis sur terre au moment où j'entendis le jeune homme se racler la gorge et que je compris que nous étions arrivés. Embarrassée, je tournais la tête vers lui.

Il me regarda avec un grand sourire puis me dis :

« Je pense que vous êtes arrivée ? »

Je le regardais complètement hébétée de l'entendre me parler, et tournais la tête pour vérifier que j'étais bien devant ma maison.

« Oui c'est ici, merci de m'avoir ramenée, c'est très gentil à vous !! » Lui dis-je gênée.

_Je ne sais plus où me mettre je suis sûre qu'il a remarqué que je le trouvais très très beau !_

Je descendis de la voiture.

« C'est avec plaisir belle demoiselle !! » me répondit-il avec un sourire aïe aïe aïe !!!

_Il m'a appelée belle demoiselle, alors c'est sûrement qu'il ne me connaît pas et vu son accent latino je ne pense pas qu'il soit du coin !_

Je refermais la porte et la voiture repartit !

La voiture disparut au coin de la rue et enfin je repris mes esprits !!

_Bien ! Maintenant, je suis devant chez moi, je ne me souviens de rien, ni de personne d'ailleurs ! Au moins, ce jeune homme m'aura tirée de ma triste réalité le temps du trajet !_

Je restais plantée là devant la maison, à repenser à tout ce qui m'arrivait et les larmes me vinrent_._

_Je suis épuisée d'essayer de me souvenir, je ne sais même pas si tout le monde va bien, qu'elles sont mes relations avec les personnes, avec mon père. Et ma mère où est-elle ? Je ne supporterai pas de devoir apprendre qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ! C'est trop dur !!_

Je m'enfonçais dans mon désarroi quand la pluie commença à tomber.

_Maintenant, il faut rentrer !!_

Je me retournais et regardais enfin la maison.

Un sentiment de soulagement me traversa !!

_Elle est la même que dans mes souvenirs, c'est déjà un bon point. La voiture de mon père n'est pas là, il doit sûrement travailler, je n'aurais au moins pas à m'expliquer pour le moment !_

Soudain je fut prise d'un frisson, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournais, mais ne vis rien à part la forêt.

_Maintenant tu hallucines, ça ne s'arrange pas ma fille !_

Soudain quelque chose m'interpella !

_Mes clés, mon père n'étant pas là, comment vais-je rentrer sans mes clés !! _

Je fouillais dans mes poches à la recherche d'un trousseau mais n'y trouva qu'un vieux mouchoir humide.

_Quelle poisse ! Bon, toute personne censée les laisserait au dessus de la porte ou dans un pot de fleurs. _Je tendis le bras pour tâtonner au dessus de la porte et sentis quelque chose de métallique, Un trousseau de clés. Je souris à cette découverte.

_Heureusement pour moi, mon père est censé._

J'avançais vers la maison mais m'arrêtais devant la porte d'entrée, prise de doute.

_Et si je ne me souvenais de rien, et si je ne reconnais pas ma maison. _Un sentiment de stress me noua le ventre. _Tu n'as pas le choix, il faut rentrer, il faut être forte. _Je me parlais à moi-même pour me motiver mais le coeur n'y était pas.

Je rentrais dans la maison et souris ! Rien n'avait bougé par rapport à mes souvenirs. Des photos de moi, le vieux canapé, la petite cuisine.

_Ces repères vont m'être d'une grande aide !_

Je décidais de monter dans ma chambre. _J'espère qu'elle n'a pas changé de place! _Mais elle non plus n'avait pas changée !

J'entrais dans la chambre en poussant doucement la porte comme si j'avais peur de rencontrer quelqu'un. Je regardais autour de moi, les vêtements par terre, les photos sur mon bureau ._Sûrement des amis !_ Mais je ne reconnus rien !Je fus extrêmement déçue de ne pas me souvenir en voyant mes affaires.

_J'espérais me souvenir en voyant ma chambre, mais non! Jacob avait peut être raison, je devrais aller voir un médecin._

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, fatiguée de cette journée. _Au fait, je ne sais même pas quel jour on est, ni quelle heure il est?_ Je fermais les yeux en essayant de me souvenir de ma vie de ces derniers mois.

J'entendis la porte claquer en bas et mon père m'appeler.

_Zut !!! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il apprenne pour ma perte de mémoire et en plus je suis trempée !_

Paniquée, je sautais dans mon lit afin de lui fait croire que j'étais malade. _Vu ma mine décomposée, il ne se posera pas de question. M_on père monta et toqua à ma porte.

« Bella, je peux entrer ! »

« Oui » répondis-je faiblement

Mon père entra et me regarda l'air soucieux !!

« Ça ne va pas ? » me dit il en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Je crois que j'ai attrapé froid » Lui dis-je avec une petite voix.

_Je déteste devoir lui mentir !_

Je constatais que ses yeux étaient rougis

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » lui demandais-je paniqué

Il me regarda l'air triste et baissa les yeux

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à maman ? » _pourvu qu'il ne s'agisse pas de quelque chose ou quelqu'un dont je ne me souvienne plus._

_« _Non, il s'agit de mon ami Harry Clearwater ! Il est décédé d'une crise cardiaque. » Me dit-il en reniflant fortement afin de chasser ses pleurs.

Je restais abasourdie!

_Mon père est triste et je ne sais même pas quoi dire, je ne me rappelle plus de ce monsieur !_

« Oh papa, je suis tellement désolée » Lui dis-je la voix éraillée.

Les larmes me vinrent mais je me retins afin que mon père ne vit rien. _Je ne supporte pas de voir papa aussi triste !_

Il releva la tête et me dis :

« Je dois y aller, Sue à besoin de moi, ça va aller toi ? »

Je le regardais et lui fis un petit sourire afin de le rassurer.

« Oui, oui, ça va passer, ne t'inquiètes pas »

_Même si je voulais, je ne peux pas lui dire maintenant pour ma perte de mémoire. Ce n'est rien comparé au décès de son ami ! Je suis vraiment un boulet avec mes problèmes !_ Cette pensée m'attrista un peu plus.

Il vint m'embrasser sur le front et s'en alla.

Je soufflais un bon coup et refermais les yeux afin de mieux me concentrer pour retrouver quelques souvenirs.

Rien, rien ne vint !! Je m'énervais allongée sur mon lit et des larmes de colère me montèrent aux yeux !

_Et maintenant je fais quoi ? Ce n'est pas en restant allongée ici que ça va s'améliorer ! Je ne connais plus personne ici et ne me souvient de rien !_

_Il faut que cela me revienne. Je veux savoir pourquoi je vis ici, qui sont mes amis …_

_La seule personne que je connais est Jacob !! Lui pourra toujours me renseigner ! Il faut que je le vois, qu'il m'explique pour que ma mémoire revienne ! Je ne peux pas voir de médecin pour le moment, mon père lui apprendrait et il est déjà assez bouleversé comme cela !_

Je sortis de mon lit contente d'avoir trouvé une solution à mon problème et décidais d'aller appeler Jacob.

Je descendis en bas et me rendis près du téléphone. Je me saisis du répertoire et cherchais le numéro des Blacks. Je composais le numéro quand tout à coup on frappa !

Je me figeais. _Et si c'est quelqu'un que je ne reconnais pas !! _Je décidais de ne pas faire de bruit afin que la personne ne m'entende pas et finisse par repartir.

On frappa encore plus fort et j'entendis : « Bella ? Ouvres moi, c'est Jacob ! Je sais que tu es là ! »

Je souris et allais ouvrir.

Je restais plantée là, à le regarder, le téléphone à la main !!

_Je ne mettais pas rendu compte à quel point il était grand, musclé et plutôt pas mal dis donc !! Tous les garçons du coin sont des mannequins ou quoi ? C'est peut être pour cela que je suis venue vivre ici !!_ Je souris à ma bêtise !!

Il me regarda l'air interrogateur : « Ça va ? Tu me reconnais au moins ? C'est Jacob !! »

Je redescendis de mon nuage et lui répondis : « Oui oui je t'ai reconnu, justement j'étais en train de t'appeler, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Il me regarda avec un grand sourire, ce qui me fit sourire aussi !!

« Entres, je pense que tu connais la maison mieux que moi » lui dis-je en lui taquinant les côtes avec mon coude !!

« Ah ah, tu sais être drôle Bella !! »

Et nous entrâmes tous les deux dans la maison.

Il s'installa dans le canapé et me dis : « Alors en quoi puis je t'aider ? »

Je vins à côté de lui et lui souris : « Tu es le seul au courant de ce qui s'est passé !! Alors je veux que tu m'aides à retrouver la mémoire !!! »

Il tourna la tête comme pour réfléchir et dis : « D'accord. Tu me poses une question et je t'en pose une !! »

Je m'esclaffais : « Si tu veux mais ce n'est pas avec le peu de souvenirs que j'ai que moi je vais pouvoir t'aider ! »

Il me regarda en souriant : « Alors marché conclu ! Vas y commences ! »

Je fus soulagée qu'il veuille bien me répondre et un millier de questions me traversa l'esprit !

« D'abord, est ce que tout le monde va bien ? Maman, Phil ? »

Il se mit à rire fortement et me prit dans ses bras. _Son contact est quand même très agréable !! Je me sens tellement en sécurité avec lui !_

« Oui, Oui, ne t'en fais pas tout le monde va bien ! »

Je fus soulagée de sa réponse et un poids énorme s'échappa de mes épaules.

« Ah mon tour ! » me dit-il

« Qui était la personne dans la voiture qui t'a raccompagnée ? » Je vis ses yeux s'assombrirent à cette question. Moi, en revanche je fus très étonnée de cette question.

« Un jeune homme, pourquoi ? »

Son visage se ferma : « Tu montes en voiture avec des inconnus alors je me renseigne c'est tout !! Au passage tu ne me refais plus jamais ça !! » Son ton était devenu des plus sec !!

Je le regardais surprise de ce changement d'humeur.

Il se radoucit et me dit : « Excuses moi, vas y continues, un jeune homme comment ? »

Ne comprenant où il voulait en venir avec ses questions, je lui dis à quoi il ressemblait physiquement : « brun, la peau mâte, un accent latino, très aimable. »

« A moi ! » Lui dis-je en tapant dans mes mains afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Pourquoi suis-je venue vivre ici ? »

Reprenant son sourire, il me dit : « Car à ce que tu m'as raconté, ta mère est partie avec Phil pour son travail ».

Je restais pensive, je savais que ma mère rêvait de partir avec Phil mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait.

Il rajouta : « C'est toi, qui a décidé de venir vivre ici, avec ton père ! »

Je cherchais des souvenirs relatifs à ce qu'il venait de me dire mais toujours rien !

« Maintenant, que t'a dit le jeune homme d ans le voiture ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils. _Il m'agace avec cet homme, ma perte de mémoire est quand même plus importante !_

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui ! Si c'est pour me poser des questions de ce genre, je ne réponds plus ! » Lui dis-je sur un ton agacé !!

Il me frotta le dos et me regarda avec son air de chien battu : « Promis, je ne le ferais plus, aller pour la peine, poses une autre question ! »

Je le regardai avec un grand sourire et lui demandais :

« Tu n'as pas voulu me répondre tout à l'heure, mais je veux savoir qui es tu pour moi ? Je sens que j'ai confiance en toi mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! »

Jacob me regarda l'air résigné et me dit : « Je suis ton meilleur ami !! On est tout le temps fourré ensembles ! »

Cette réponse me réchauffa le coeur !! _Au moins je sais que j'ai quelqu'un sur qui compter !!_

Je le regardais et le vis complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

POV JACOB

_FLASH BACK_

Je regardais Sam, nous étions devant chez Bella. Le vampire venait de la déposer devant chez elle.

« Je ne peux pas lui mentir !! » lui dis-je complètement frustré

« Mais tu n'as pas le choix ! » Me répondit Paul !

« Il s'agit d'un ordre de Sam, d'un Alpha, tu ne peux pas lui désobéir! ».

Je le regardais à son tour. Une envie de lui mettre une raclée me vint !! _Ce n'est pas le moment ! Il y a plus grave que cet idiot !_

Sam me regarda l'air peiné : « Je suis désolé, Jacob mais tu ne peux pas lui dire pour notre nature de loup. Si elle ne se souvient de rien par elle-même, je ne peux pas t'accorder le fait de lui redire »

Je fus déçu par cette réponse, j'attendais un soutien de notre chef

« Mais je ne lui mentirai pas sur le fait que nous sommes amis !! Elle a besoin de moi et je ne la lâcherais pas. En revanche, je ne lui parlerai pas des vampires, pas la peine de refaire venir les Cullens !! »

« Oui, ça t'arranges bien ! Comme ça tu as Bella rien que pour toi ! » Me répondit Paul, sur le ton de l'ironie.

Un grognement monta du fond de ma gorge.

« Assez !! » nous coupa Sam afin de nous calmer.

« Jacob a raison, mieux vaut ne pas lui parler des vampires, surtout si un nouveau est dans les parages »

Tout à coup, je sentis une odeur nauséabonde à côté de nous et la petite brunette des Cullens émergea d'un fourré !!

« Quand on parle du loup !! » crachais-je à la nouvelle venue !!

On se mit tous à trembler, mais Sam tandis la main en avant afin de nous calmer !

Elle me regarda avec son petit sourire de lutin et dis : « Très drôle ta blague Jacob !! Je ne suis pas là pour chercher des problèmes ! Je venais voir Bella !! »

Je me mis à souffler très fort et mes spasmes reprirent. _Non !!, Elle ne l'approchera pas ! Elle saurait la vérité et l'autre reviendrait !!_

« Non !! Tu ne la verras pas !! Je ne te laisserai pas lui refaire du mal !! »

Elle me regarda d'un air hautain : « Du calme grand cabot !! Je venais juste voir comment elle va ! Je l'aie vu sauté d'une falaise ! »

Je me retournais et tira un peu les fourrées nous cachant de la route. Bella était là, devant chez elle à regarder sa maison. Tout à coup, elle se retourna vers nous, comme si elle nous avait senti.

Je regardais de nouveau la sangsue : « Tu vois ! Elle va bien. La falaise n'était qu'un jeu !! »

La petite brunette regarda Bella et fit la grimace : « Elle n'a pas l'air en grande forme !! »

Je fus outré de l'entendre dire cela, la nausée me monta à la bouche : « Et de la faute de qui à ton avis ? Maintenant pars avant que je ne m'énerve !! »

Elle haussa les épaules et tourna les talons : « Je vois que tu n'es pas d'humeur à parler et que tu ne me laisseras pas non plus approcher Bella !! Mais je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose, c'est pourquoi, saches le, que je ne reste pas loin !! » Et elle disparut.

_REPRISE_

Une sonnette, me ramena à la réalité. Il s'agissait d'une sonnette de porte.

Bella était à mes côtes, elle me regarda, l'air songeuse :

« Tu étais loin dans la lune hein ? ».

Je lui fis oui de la tête.

La sonnette sonna une deuxième fois. _Zut c'est pour moi !!_

Je me levais et dis à Bella « C'est pour moi !! »

Elle me regarda étonnée.

J'ouvris la porte et fis entrer l'invité : « Bonjour Mr Brown, entrer !! »


	4. Chapter 3

**Bon voilà je vous poste mon troisième chapitre!!! j'espere qu'il vous plaira!! Et laisser moi plein de reviews ça fait toujours plaisir!!! et encore merci a cha, lu et koda de m'aider!!**

**Chapitre 3**

**Pov Jacob**

« Bonjour Jacob » me salua Mr Brown tout en me serrant la main.

« C'est bien ici ? Je ne pense pas m'être trompé ? »

Je le regardais en souriant :

« Non non c'est bien ici, entrez ! » lui dis-je en l'invitant de la main à entrer.

Mr Brown entra dans la maison et tourna la tête vers la gauche en direction de Bella.

« Bonjour jeune fille » lui dit-il de sa voix rauque.

« Bonjour ! » lui répondit-elle, tout en me regardant d'un air surpris.

« Bella, je te présente Mr Brown, le médecin de la réserve, il est venu t'ausculter pour voir si tu vas bien !! » lui dis-je.

Elle me regarda d'un air bizarre, je compris qu'elle fulminait.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais voir personne, je vais bien !! »

Je lui attrapais la main, mais elle me la repris d'un coup sec !

« Écoute bella, c'est pour ton bien, Mr Brown est un très bon médecin, il va juste regarder comment tu vas !! » lui dis-je afin d'essayer de la calmer et de la convaincre.

Le médecin se racla la gorge : « Je ne vais pas t'obliger à me suivre à l'hôpital, je veux juste voir pourquoi tu as une perte de mémoire »

Je la regardais en l'implorant : « S'il te plait, pour moi, laisse toi faire !! »

Elle me regarda l'air résigné : « D'accord, je veux bien que vous m'auscultiez, mais je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ni que mon père soit au courant !! »

Mr Brown, fit un signe de la tête en guise d'accord : « Si je vois que tu ne cours aucun danger je ne dirais rien ! ». Il regarda autour de lui et montra le canapé du doigt : « Le canapé fera l'affaire, Bella veux tu bien aller t'allonger s'il te plait ? »

Elle obtempéra.

Mr Brown se plaça a ses cotés et commença à écouter son cœur, à prendre son pouls, à regarder sa tête. Enfin des trucs de médecin quoi !! Je restais là, à attendre son verdict, paniqué de ce qu'il pourrait nous apprendre.

Au bout d'un dizaine de minute, il me regarda et dit :

« Il ne s'agit que d'une perte de mémoire temporaire »

Je fus soulagé !

Bella me regarda toute souriante : « Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! Ce n'est rien !! »

Mr Brown lui mis la main sur l'épaule afin de la faire se rallonger, alors qu'elle essayait déjà de se relever.

« Doucement, jeune fille !! Ce n'est pas tout !! Ta mémoire te reviendra si tu reste tranquille. Il te faut du repos et pas de brusquerie !! » dit-il en me regardant avec insistance.

J'avais compris, le « pas de brusquerie » m'était destiné !!

« C'est pourquoi je te prescris un arrêt ! Tu ne retourneras à l'école que quand ta mémoire sera revenue ! » lui dit-il en griffonnant sur son petit cahier.

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils : « Oui... mais si je ne vais pas à l'école mon père va le savoir !! »

« Oui malheureusement Melle Swan, on doit prévenir votre père c'est plus sûr pour votre sécurité. Voulez-vous que je m'en charge ? » lui rétorqua t-il.

Je regardais Bella complètement paniquée se grattant la tête. _Elle est très contrariée !_

Je décidais de m'en charger : « Non Mr Brown ne vous en faites pas, je préviendrai son père»

Le médecin se releva.

« Comme tu veux Jacob, je vais donc rentrer. Bella je t'aie prescrit des doliprane en cas de maux de tête. Jacob, je compte sur toi pour l'obliger à se reposer ! »

Je le regardais et acquiesçais de la tête : « Merci Docteur, et moi je compte sur vous pour votre discrétion ! »

Il me regarda avec un sourire : « Comme d'habitude »

Il nous serra la main.

« Au revoir mes jeunes amis !! » Nous salua-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Bella me regarda furax !! « Et maintenant ? On fait comment ? Il faut prévenir mon père !!! Il est déjà assez triste comme cela !! »

Je la pris dans mes bras: « Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'en charger ! »

Elle blottit sa tête contre moi : « Je suis soulagée que tu sois là pour m'aider !! »

Je souris : « Mais je serai toujours là pour toi ! »

_Si elle savait à quel point je ferai tout pour elle !! Mais le médecin a dit pas de brusquerie...._

Nous regardions tranquillement la télé, Bella blottie dans mes bras, quand Charlie rentra.

Elle se releva comme gênée de cette proximité avec moi devant son père.

J'allais vers lui, lui serra la main : « Bonjour Charlie !! »

« Bonjour Jacob » me répondit-il. Ses yeux transmettaient une telle douleur !

_Ça ne va pas être facile de lui dire la vérité !_

« Que faites vous ici affalés dans le canapé ? »

Je le regardais l'air peiné. _Il faut au maximum que je minimise l'histoire pour son bien !!_

« Il faut que je vous parle Charlie »

Il regarda Bella, me regarda de nouveau l'air soucieux !!

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Bella est tombée » lui dis-je d'une petite voix, comme si j'espérais qu'il n'entende pas..

Il se précipita auprès de sa fille et s'agenouilla au pied du canapé :

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé et qu'as tu ? »

Elle me regarda l'air de dire « je te l'avais dit !! »

« Rien de grave papa ! »

Il se retourna dans ma direction : « Jacob ? » _oula ! Ça c'est un ton qui veut dire dépêche toi de me répondre !_

« Elle est tombée sur la plage et s'est cognée la tête ! » lui dis-je en regardant mes chaussures comme un enfant avouant une bêtise. _Je ne vais pas lui dire qu'elle a sauté d'une falaise !_

Il me regarda l'air paniqué, regarda Bella et commença à regarder sa tête !

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Où as-tu mal ? »

Bella souffla un coup : « J'ai une petite perte de mémoire, pas bien méchante !! » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Son père la regarda les yeux exorbités !!

« Pas bien méchante !! »Répéta t-il en montant dans les aigus.

« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital » dit-il en commençant à soulever Bella.

Mais elle se débattait « Papa, arrête !!! J'ai déjà vu un médecin, il m'a dit de rester tranquille que la mémoire allait me revenir »

Charlie me regarda attendant une confirmation de ma part.

« Oui c'est vrai Charlie, elle a vu le médecin de la réserve qui lui a dit de rester tranquille, jusqu'à ce que sa mémoire revienne ! Donc d'éviter aussi l'école quelques jours »

Je le sentais se détendre, et la tension dans la pièce retomba d'un cran.

« Bon d'accord je vous crois. Je vais rester avec toi à la maison jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. » Dit-il a Bella tout en faisant un signe positif de la tête comme pour assurer ce qu'il était en train de dire.

_Ouf ! On a évité la crise de nerf !_

Je m'approchais de lui et mis une main sur son épaule

« Charlie, je vais rester avec Bella ! Je sais que vous devez préparer les obsèques de Harry,je vais prendre soin d'elle !! »

Il tourna la tête et me regarda ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes !

« Merci Jacob c'est gentil !! Mais que va dire ton père ? »

Je lui souris « Oh ne vous en faites pas, il comprendra !! »

Charlie se releva, embrassa Bella sur le front et me serra chaleureusement la main :

« Merci infiniment Jacob, de prendre soin d'elle !! Tu me promets de faire attention à elle ? Si vous avez des soucis, vous m'appelez chez Sue d'accord ! Je pense rester dormir là bas ce soir.»

« Ne vous en faites pas, on ne bougera pas »

Il regarda une dernière fois Bella et s'en alla.

Je vins me rassoir auprès d'elle. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla plus. Nous regardions le film tranquillement quand elle se mit à bailler.

« Tu es fatiguée, allons nous coucher ! » lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle me regarda l'air soucieuse « Où vas-tu dormir ? »

Je lui souris, « Ne t'en fais pas je m'endors n'importe où. Le canapé fera l'affaire »

« D'accord, bon alors je te laisse, je vais me coucher car je tombe de sommeil ! »

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui déclencha une bouffée de chaleur dans mon corps !! Je fermais les yeux à son contact. Cette proximité m'était douloureusement agréable.

« Bonne nuit Bella » Lui lançais-je d'une voix douce.

Elle me sourit « Bonne nuit Jacob ! ».

Après qu'elle soit montée se coucher, je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir.

Je fus réveillé en sursaut par des cris !!

Je sautais du lit pris de spasmes, cherchant d'où venaient ces cris.

Quand je compris que cela provenait de la chambre de Bella, je montais les marches 4 à 4 et enfonça la porte !!

Je la trouvais endormie en plein cauchemars !!

Je m'approchais d'elle et la réveillais doucement « Chuttt Bella ce n'est rien !! »

Elle se mit à sangloter toute tremblante dans mes bras.

« J'ai fait un cauchemars !! J'étais poursuivi par une folle aux cheveux rouge feu !! »

Je fus choqué par cette révélation, mais ne lui montrais rien.

Je la serrais fort contre moi « ce n'est rien Bella !! »

Elle s'apaisa dans mes bras. Je voulus me relever mais elle m'en empêcha.

« Non ! S'il te plait reste dormir près de moi !! Je suis apaisée quand tu es là ! »

Je la regardais, ému par ses paroles. Nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Je sentis comme irrésistiblement attiré vers elle.

_Je ne peux pas ! Pas en sachant qu'elle ne se souvient pas de moi !_

Je l'embrassais doucement sur le front en y mettant toute ma passion pour elle : « Rendors toi mon ange, je ne bougerais pas !! »

Elle ne répliqua pas à ma phrase et s'endormit paisiblement dans mes bras.

_C'est pourtant, une si grande évidence ! Elle est mon ange !_

Je souris à ma pensée.

Je passais le reste de la nuit assis dans son rocking-chair chair à la regarder dormir.

_Elle est si belle et si apaisée depuis qu'elle ne se souvient plus du Cullen !! Je ne veux pas qu'elle se souvienne de cette tristesse !! Jamais ! Elle ne le mérite pas !_

Le lendemain matin, je l'entendis bouger et cela me réveilla !!

Elle me regarda emmitouflé dans sa couette et me dis d'un ton cassé :

« Bonjour »

Je rigolais « Bonjour !! »

Elle se cacha sous sa couette : « Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? »

Je la regardais malicieux : « Tu as la voix d'un bonhomme au réveil !! »

Elle me lança son coussin !!

Je rigolais de plus belle et elle me suivit dans mon fou rire.

Reprenant mes esprits, je lui demandais : « Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ? »

Elle chercha « Non rien de nouveau »

Cela la peina beaucoup.

Pour relancer la conversation, je lui dis : « aller lève toi, je vais préparer le petit dej' »

Je descendis a la cuisine et m'essayais à faire des toasts grillés !!

Elle arriva et me regarda moqueuse : « je pense que la cuisine n'est pas ton amie...»

Je lâchais dans levier mon toast grillé : « Non en effet !! »

Elle me regarda du coin de l'œil et pouffa de rire : « Allez laisse moi faire »

On mangea gaiement ensemble. Enfin je dévorais et elle picorait !!

Mais une pensée moins drôle me traversa. _Il faut que j'aille traquer, ce qui veut dire la laisser seule !!_

Elle vit mon changement d'humeur « Que se passe t-il ? »

Je baissais les yeux : « je dois rentrer chez moi pour m'occuper un peu de mon père »

_Ce mensonge valait mieux que la vérité !!_

Elle rigola, tout en me passant la main affectueusement dans les cheveux « Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas m'évaporer !! »

Je souris et la pris sur mes genoux : « Promis ? tu ne bouges pas ! Tu m'attends j'en ai pas pour longtemps !! » _Cette proximité est vraiment des plus agréable !_

Elle leva la main : « juré ! Allez va, je vais débarrasser »

Je me levais, l'embrassais sur le front et partit.

_Plus vite je me dépêcherais, plus vite je serais revenu auprès d'elle !_

Je me transformais à l'orée du bois.


	5. Chapter 4

**Voilà, voilà, je vous poste le 4eme chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise!!!!**

**Chapitre 4**

**Pov Bella : **

Je débarrassais la table et lavais la vaisselle en repensant à ses moments très agréables passé avec Jacob.

Après avoir fini de tout ranger, je m'asseyais sur une chaise tout en rêvassant.

Je revins sur terre.

_Bon qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire le temps qu'il revienne ?_

Je regardais dehors et vis que pour une fois, le soleil était présent à Forks.

_Oh ! Il fait beau !! Je sais que je lui ai dit de ne pas bouger mais une petite balade à pied ne fera de mal à personne !!_

Je souris à cette pensée, contente de ne pas rester là, à ne rien faire.

_Et puis, on ne sait jamais, l'air frais me fera peut être retrouvé mes esprits !!_

Je fus pris d'un petit doute à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un que je ne reconnaitrais pas mais le désir de sortir fut plus fort.

J'attrapais mon blouson accroché au mur et partis dehors.

Je sautillais jusqu'à la route, heureuse d'aller me promener. Je m'arrêtais au bord de la route et regardais à droite puis à gauche.

_Bon je vais de quels côtés ? A droite ! C'est plus sur, il y a plus de maison !_

Je commençais à marcher d'un pas assez rapide comme pressée de découvrir des choses.

Au bout d'un moment, je tombais sur une rue un peu plus large et un peu plus peuplée.

_Sûrement le centre ville !!_

Je repensais au centre ville de Phœnix et la comparaison entre les 2 avenues principales me fit sourire.

Je commençais à avancer sur celle-ci quand quelqu'un derrière moi me tapota l'épaule :

« Bonjour mademoiselle !! »

Je me retournais et reconnu mon beau chauffeur.

_Ouaouh !!! Il est vraiment encore plus beau que ce que je pensais !!!_

Je rougis et lui dit :

« Bonjour Mr »

Je me sentis bête en face de cet apollon.

Il me sourit :

« Comment allez-vous ?? »

_Je n'en reviens pas ! C'est à moi qu'il parle !!_

« Bien merci !! Et vous ? »

Il regarda autour de lui

« J'ai un peu soif, est ce que ça vous dit de boire un soda avec moi dans ce bar ? »

Me demanda t-il en me montrant un bar de l'autre côté de la rue.

Je lui fis oui de la tête, impossible de prononcer 2 mots.

J'avais la bouche toute sèche et je fus prise de frissons.

Ce jeune homme m'impressionnait, il n'y a pas de doute la dessus ! Mais d'une façon que je ne comprenais pas, il m'attirait. J'avais l'impression d'être éblouie en sa présence, par sa beauté et sa prestance.

Nous traversâmes la rue, côte à côte.

Nous rentrâmes dans le bar et nous installâmes à une table un peu à l'écart.

Il appela la serveuse et commanda un coca.

Il me regarda interrogateur :

« Que prenez vous ? »

La seule chose que je fus capable de répondre c'est :

« Pareil !! »

La serveuse repartit et il me regarda de nouveau avec son sourire magnifique.

Il me fixa une minute et je crus que mon corps allait prendre feu !!

Oui, il était beau et très poli mais surtout il était très très sexy !!! Tout en lui dégageait sensualité mais aussi sexualité...

Je rougis à ma pensée !!

_Comment puis-je penser à un inconnu de cette façon ? _

Mes yeux se baissèrent vers son torse magnifiquement moulé dans un petit pull avec un col en v laissant apparaître sa peau bronzée, mais paraissant dur comme la pierre.

Je fus prise d'une envie terrible de le caresser.

Je secouais la tête afin de me reconcentrer sur lui et non plus sur son corps.

J'avais très chaud.

_Bon dis quelque chose !!!_

Je me décidais à lever les yeux vers lui afin d'entreprendre de lui parler mais mes yeux restèrent scotchés au siens !!

_Je n'avais pas remarqué ses yeux !!_

Je ne pus parler, absorbée par ses yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel !! Des yeux plus étincelants que n'importe quel bijou au monde.

Il me regardait d'une façon à la fois si douce et si bestiale que mes pensées sur ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous reprirent !!

« Vous n'avez pas l'air très bavarde ? »

Je sortis de mes pensées !! _Parle ! Ou il va te prendre pour une folle !!!_

« Non excusez moi, je pensais à quelque chose !! »

Je baissais la tête sentant mes joues s'enflammer.

« Vous pouvez me tutoyiez ! » Me dit-il

Je souris et le regardais en essayant de me concentrer sur notre conversation

« Alors tu me tutoies aussi !! »

Il eu l'air ravi de m'entendre prononcer plus de 2 mots

« D'accord ! Mon prénom est Cielo !! »

« Bella, enchantée de te rencontrer ! »

_S'il savait à quel point je suis enchantée !!_

« Tu habites ici ? » me demanda-t-il ?

« Oui oui et toi ? »

_J'espère qu'il va répondre oui !!!_

« Non je suis juste de passage, je suis la pour le travail !! »

Je fus déçue de cette réponse mais ne lui montrais rien

« Ah bon et quel travail fais tu, si ce n'est pas trop te demander ? »

Il parut chercher :

« Je travaille … dans la médiation !! »

Cette réponse coupa la conversation.

Une tension s'installa entre nous et ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa plus parler.

Je fus gênée :

« J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Il me regarda et souris :

« Non non excuse moi, j'étais ailleurs !! »

_Il faut que je relance la conversation avant qu'il ne se sauve !!_

J'étais bien en sa compagnie et je n'avais pas envie que cela s'arrête.

« Mais tu es drôlement jeune pour travailler »

Il rigola de bon cœur

« Je ne suis pas si jeune que cela, j'ai déjà 22 ans »

_Zut !! Il est beaucoup plus âgé que moi !!_

Il me regarda interrogateur :

« Je peux te demander ce que tu faisais hier au bord d'une route en train de faire du stop ? »

Je le regardais étonnée. _J' avais oublié cette histoire !!_

« Oui c'est vrai !! Heu rien de spécial !! »

« Tu avais l'air de te disputer avec ton petit ami ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon petit ami !! »

J'avais répondu cette phrase un peu trop rapidement comme pressée de lui dire que j'étais seule !

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres content de cette réponse.

« Alors si ce n'est pas ton petit ami !! Pourquoi vous disputiez vous ? » »

Je fronçais les sourcils. _Je le trouve bien curieux au sujet de Jacob !!_

« Je me suis cognée la tête et j'ai une petite perte de mémoire, c'est pour cela que l'on se disputait !! »

Il me regarda penseur et murmura quelque chose comme « intéressant »!! Mais n'étant pas sur je ne relevais pas.

« Tu ne devrais pas être à l'hôpital à cause de cela ? »

Je soupirai en baissant les yeux. _Voila que lui aussi s'y met !!_

Je lui expliquais que ça allait, que j'avais vu un médecin et qu'il m'avait imposé le repos.

_Je n'aie pas envie de parler de moi !!_

Nous continuâmes à parler ainsi un bon moment.

Je me sentais bien auprès de lui. Au delà du fait qu'il était beau comme un dieu et qu'il m'attirait physiquement, lui parler était d'une simplicité, comme si je l'avais toujours connu.

J'oubliais mes problèmes à ses côtés.

Il m'expliqua qu'il était d'origine italienne d'où son prénom, sa couleur de peau et son accent latino. Il me parla de l'Italie et de sa chaleur comparé à Forks.

Je me surpris même à rire de bon cœur à ses côtés.

Tout à coup, Cielo se tendit et regarda derrière moi. J'arrêtais de rigoler et me retournais pour voir ce qu'il y avait.

Et j'aperçus à 2 mètres de moi, Jacob, debout droit comme un i, nous fixant.

Il tremblait comme une feuille.

Je fus surprise de son regard : dur et féroce. C'est là que je compris que ce n'est pas moi qu'il fixait mais Cielo !

Je lui souris et lui fis signe de la main de venir afin d'essayer de le calmer :

« Hey Jacob viens ! »

Il approcha et resta planté là devant la table en fixant toujours Cielo.

Je lui pris la main et lui fis un signe de la tête afin qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côtés de moi.

Il obtempéra mais ne daigna toujours pas me regarder.

Je sentis une tension s'installer à table, je regardais Cielo mais lui non plus ne desserra pas les dents.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe entre ses 2 la ?_

_Il faut que j'arrive à détendre l'atmosphère, on dirait qu'ils vont s'entretuer._

_Leur façon de se défier du regard est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi !!_

_On dirait 2 coqs dans une basse cour !_

Je me raclais la gorge :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » lui demandais-je afin d'essayer d'attraper son attention.

Jacob me regarda du coin de l'œil, mauvais :

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger de la maison !! »

Je fus surprise de sa tirade et encore plus de son ton.

J'ouvris la bouche mais ne sus quoi lui répondre.

Un dialogue sourd avait l'air de se dérouler entre Cielo et Jacob qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

_POV JACOB_

Je rentrais bredouille de ma patrouille.

Je marchais tranquillement en direction de ma maison, quand j'aperçus Sam venant vers moi

« Alors ? »

Je hochais la tête :

« Rien de neuf, Je n'ai rien trouvé !! »

« Alors va te laver et retourne auprès de Bella, il ne faut pas la laisser trop longtemps seule ! »

Je lui fis un signe de la main et courus chez moi me changer.

J'étais heureux d'aller la retrouver.

_Mon cœur est si léger en sa présence. Je vais y aller en courant, ça ira plus vite !_

Je me hâtais dans ma course afin de la rejoindre.

Arrivé devant la maison, quelque chose m'interpella, je ne l'entendais pas.

Je fonçais à la maison mais mes doutes se révélèrent exact.

Elle n'était pas là !!

Pris d'une angoisse, je commençais à l'appeler et à tourner sur moi-même !

_Bon concentre toi !! Il n'y a pas d'odeur de vampire donc c'est qu'elle est partie !_

_Bon dieu Bella !! Tu ne peux pas écouter quand on te demande quelque chose._

Je commençais à humer l'air afin de sentir son parfum si fleuri.

Je le sentis partir vers la ville.

Je courus lentement dans cette direction en continuant à l'appeler.

_Il faut que je la retrouve !!!_

Mon cœur battait la chamade !!

Dans l'avenue principale son odeur s'arrêta. Je stoppais et regardais autour de moi à la recherche de sa silhouette.

Je souris. Elle était là, attablée à une table dans un bar en train de siroter un soda.

Je commençais à me détendre et avançais dans sa direction.

D'où je me trouvais, je ne pouvais voir avec qui elle parlait.

Je décidais d'entrer dans le bar.

Je poussais la porte et là : Le choc !!

Elle était en train de papoter tranquillement avec ce …. Avec ce vampire !!!

Ce mot me donna envie de vomir !!!

Aussitôt mes tremblements commencèrent.

_Calme-toi !! Il y beaucoup trop de monde ici pour le tuer !!!_

Je le vis se tendre et Bella se retourner dans ma direction.

Ils m'avaient vu.

Elle me fit un signe avec un grand sourire afin de les rejoindre.

J'hésitais une seconde.

_Il faut que j'y aille !! Je ne peux pas la laisser ici !!_

Je marchais dans leur direction en soufflant fort afin d'essayer de me calmer.

Arrivé devant leur table, Bella me demanda de m'asseoir !!

_M'asseoir a la table d'un parasite !! Je vais lui faire manger la table oui !!!_

Je fulminais !!! J'étais d'une colère incomparable qu'il ose encore s'approcher de Bella !!

Je m'assis à côté d'elle

Elle me demanda si je voulais boire quelque chose. Je la connaissais, elle essayait de détendre l'atmosphère mais ça ne marcherait pas.

Je lui répondis sans savoir exactement ce que je lui disais trop absorbé par mon ennemi assis juste en face de moi.

Et là !!! Plus rien !!

Je n'eus plus de tremblements. Je ne ressentais plus rien.

La bête en moi était comme endormie ou évaporée.

Je me sentis comme autrefois, comme un simple humain.

**Alors cette lecture?? laisser moi vos impressions en me laissant une petite review svp ça me fera toujours plaisir!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**COUCOU, voici le 5ème chapitres, je remercie vraiment les personnes m'ayant laissé une petite trace c'est super sympa!! Je pense vous avoir tous répondu en espérant n'avoir oublié personne!!!**

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

**Pov Jacob**

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar !!! Qu'est ce qu'il est en train de me faire ??? S'il n'y avait pas Bella je me ferais un plaisir de le tuer !!_

J'étais apeuré, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Il fallait vite que l'on parte d'ici. S'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce monstre.

Il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer. Je soutenais son regard mais au fond une peur panique m'envahissait.

J'étais complètement perdu ! Pour la première fois de ma vie de loup, j'avais peur d'un vampire. Comme si tout mon être sentait qu'il représentait un extrême danger.

J'étais tout chamboulé mais en plus de cela, ses yeux m'interpellèrent.

_Mais il a les yeux bleus !! Je croyais que les vampires avaient les yeux différents. IL faut vraiment que je vois Sam._

Je me sentais comme nu, comme si on m'avait enlevé un morceau de moi-même.

_Il faut à tout prix que l'on parte d'ici, que j'éloigne Bella !!_

Je cherchais un moyen de la convaincre de me suivre.

_Le seul moyen pour qu'elle me suive est de lui faire du chantage par rapport a son père._

Je me raclais la gorge mais ne quittais pas mon ennemi des yeux. Cela m'était d'une extrême difficulté de le regarder en ne comprenant rien à la situation.

« Bella, il faut que nous y allions !! » Lui crachais-je.

_Oups !! Il faut que je me reprenne ou elle risque de ne pas me suivre._

Je me risquais enfin à la regarder et lui fit un timide sourire afin qu'elle ne se fâche pas. Elle me fixait en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose à la situation, alors que je n'y saisissais rien moi même.

J'avais bien remarqué qu'elle sentait la tension présente à table.

Elle souffla :

« Mais pourquoi ? Nous sommes bien ici. Il fait beau, nous pourrions en profiter un peu pour une fois !! »

Je me doutais bien qu'elle n'allait pas me rendre la tache facile !!

_Tant pis, employons le chantage !!_

« Oui mais si ton père apprend que tu es sortit alors que tu devais rester calme je ne suis pas sûr qu'il approuve !! »

Je la regardais en baissant les yeux comme désolé d'utiliser le chantage sur elle.

_Oui mais la il s'agit d'un cas de force majeure !!_

Elle me regarda furibonde. Elle était en colère que j'utilise son père pour la faire partir !!

Je me retournais de nouveau vers la sangsue. Il me regarda d'un regard noir, furieux que je fasse capoter ses plans.

Bella me poussa un grand coup afin que je me pousse et me lève. Elle en fit de même et me regarda mauvaise. Elle se dirigea doucement vers l'autre en me faisant un petit sourire narquois avant d'aller l'embrasser avec douceur sur la joue.

_Non mais quel toupet elle a !!! Si elle savait que je suis en train d'essayer de la sauver d'une mort atroce !!_

Je fus peiné par ce geste et baissais les yeux.

Je l'entendis lui dire :

« J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt !! »

Je relevais les yeux lorsqu'elle passa devant moi sans me jeter un coup d'œil et avançais vers la sortie.

Lui me fixait avec un sourire triomphant.

Je fis demi tour et m'éloignais de la table. Une fois écarté de quelques mètres de celle-ci, je sentis ma température remonter en flèche et mes tremblements reprendre de plus belle ! Je fus surpris et dus me concentrer quelques secondes pour ne pas exploser dans le bar.

Je me retournais vers lui stupéfait pas ce qui venait de se passer, alors que lui me fixait toujours avec son air niais et sûr de lui.

Bella ouvrit la porte en râlant :

« Alors tu viens oui !!! »

Je revins sur terre et sortit du bar.

Elle marchait devant moi d'un pas décidé sans se retourner pour voir si je la suivais. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à me disputer, j'étais trop absorbé par ce qui venait de se passer. Je ne voyais qu'une raison au fait que mes tremblements ce soit arrêté, c'était de sa faute. Il m'avait fait quelque chose. Cette pensée me fit instantanément paniquer.

_Et si je ne peux plus me transformer !!! Il faut immédiatement que j'en parle aux autres. Ce détail est trop important pour ne pas le révéler !!_

Je décidais de raccompagner Bella chez elle et d'aviser ensuite.

_Je ne peux pas la laisser seule, elle risque de décider d'y retourner._

Arrivé devant la maison elle entra et me claqua la porte au nez !!

_Ça ne va pas être facile de calmer la situation !_

Je soufflai un bon coup et entrais !!

_Allons affronter la tigresse !_

Elle se retourna, me regarda et hurla :

« Je ne suis plus une enfant !!** »**

« Je sais » lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules comme pour me faire pardonner.

_Il faut que je la laisse hurler, elle se calmera toute seule !!_

« Tu n'avais pas à venir me chercher de cette façon !! Je ne t'appartiens pas !! »

Je baissais les yeux :

« Je sais...»

Je sentais sa colère toujours présente, elle cherchait l'affrontement !!

« Je sais je sais !! Tu n'as que cela à la bouche !! » Elle leva les bras au ciel comme excédé par cette situation.

Je ne répondis pas en espérant que sa colère retombe, mais malheureusement, elle revint sur le seul point qui me fit sortir de mes gonds !!

« De toute façon si je veux voir Cielo, je fais ce que je veux !! »

Je la regardais furieux :

« Cielo ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Tu ne le connais même pas !!! »

Elle fut surprise par ma tirade :

« Si je le connais très bien et j'étais en train d'approfondir le sujet quand tu es arrivé !! » »

Je fronçais les sourcils :

« Tu étais en train d'approfondir le sujet ??? Ça aurait pu être un serial killer qui tu n'aurais rien remarqué tellement tu étais absorbé par ses beaux yeux !! »

Je la vis devenir toute rouge :

« Tu es jaloux ?? Parce que je compte bien le revoir !! Lui au moins m'apprécie tel que je suis et oui je le trouve très attirant !! »

Je restais là, bouche bée, blessé qu'elle puisse être attirée par cette horreur de la nature.

Mais bon ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était attirée par ces vermines ça n'aurait pas dû me choquer.

Elle vit qu'elle m'avait blessé mais ne fit rien pour me réconforter. Je m'assis sur le canapé en regardant le sol.

Je l'entendis monter et me lancer un :

« Je vais me doucher !! Tu ne veux pas me suivre quand même ? »

Je ne répondis pas, un goût amer me restant dans la bouche.

Je pensais qu'une nouvelle vie allait recommencer avec une Bella ne se souvenant plus de sa tristesse et de son passé avec ces vampires mais voilà qu'un nouveau en avait après elle !!

_Bon bouge toi, il faut que tu préviennes les autres !! _

Je vérifiais si elle était toujours dans la douche et attrapais le téléphone. Sam décrocha à la première sonnerie.

Je lui expliquais ce qu'il venait de se passer : Bella avec ce vampire, ma perte de tremblements, ses yeux bleus...

Il était extrêmement mécontent que je sois allé la chercher seul !!

Nous décidâmes d'aller le traquer ce soir. Bella dormira sur la réserve. Il est exclut qu'elle reste seule ici sans surveillance, puisqu'à première vue ce vampire en avait après elle.

_Ce que s'est dur de protéger quelqu'un qui ne se doute de rien !!_

Je raccrochais et allais me rasseoir dans le canapé dans la même position que tout à l'heure.

_Bon maintenant, il faut la convaincre de venir avec moi !! _

Cela n'allait pas être aisé vu comme elle était en colère après moi.

Je l'entendis descendre et elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Ses cheveux étaient humides et sentaient bon le parfum. Je fermais les yeux et humais son odeur que j'aimais tant.

Ce que j'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras, me disputer avec elle m'était très difficile.

Elle fut la plus rapide de nous deux puisqu'elle m'entoura de ses petits bras et posa sa tête contre mon épaule.

Je tournais la tête, elle me regardait avec son petit sourire en coin qui veut dire « on fait la paix ?? »

« Excuse-moi » lui dis-je d'une voix éraillée par le chagrin.

Elle sentit ma tristesse et resserra ses bras.

« Oh Jacob, je suis si désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser !! J'étais juste en colère tu sais !! Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit !! Tu comptes énormément pour moi !! »

Je me redressais, ouvrit un bras afin qu'elle vienne se blottir contre moi et lui fis un baiser sur le haut du crâne.

« J'ai eu si peur en arrivant ici !! Si peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose !! »

Nous n'osions plus parler, puis elle me chatouilla les côtes du bout du doigt. Ce qui signifiait : crise passée ! Je rigolais à ses chatouilles et lui en fis également. Elle bascula en arrière en éclatant de rire. Je me retrouvais presque au dessus d'elle ; elle allongée sur le dos avec un de mes bras coincé en dessous d'elle !!

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et arrêtais de rire :

« Bella, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi »

Je la sentis se tendre comme mal a l'aise dans cette situation.

Elle baissa les yeux et passa sa main sur mon torse, ce qui me donna des frissons.

J'attendais qu'elle relève les yeux signe qu'elle approuvait ce que je venais de lui dire.

Elle le fit et je la regardais.

Je me sentais frémir et avançais vers elle. J'entrepris d'embrasser son front, puis son nez.

Je sentais son souffle saccadé. Je m'apprêtais pour la première fois à poser mes lèvres sur les siennes quand je sentis une tension émané d'elle. Je m'arrêtais et la regardais.

Elle souffla :

« J'ai très envie de t'embrasser mais je voudrais d'abord que dans ma tête ça s'éclaircisse car en ce moment je suis un peu perdue »

Sa phrase m'avait à la fois transporté de bonheur, car elle avait envie de m'embrasser, mais à la fois, elle m'avait rappelé que pour l'instant elle ne se souvenait pas de son vampire.

_Et quand elle retrouvera la mémoire, je n'existerais peut être plus a ses yeux !!_

Je me reculais :

« Oui tu as raison. Il vaut mieux attendre que tu retrouves ta mémoire.»

Je savais au fond de moi, qu'elle avait raison, je ne pouvais pas la laisser me choisir alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de tout.

Le téléphone sonna, nous sortant de notre position légèrement embarrassante.

Elle se précipita et décrocha.

_Surement son père qui prend des nouvelles !!_

Elle réapparut 2 minutes plus tard.

« C'était mon père, pour me dire qu'il dormait de nouveau chez Sue ce soir ! »

Pour une fois le destin était avec moi, cela allait être plus facile de lui proposer de venir avec moi à la maison.

Je pris un air innocent :

« Tiens en parlant de cela, Sam m'a appelé tout à l'heure, lui et sa fiancée nous invite tous à venir manger chez eux ce soir. Ça te dirais de venir ? Tu pourras dormir chez moi si tu veux ? »

Je lui fis un grand sourire afin de l'encourager à dire oui.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle me fit une petite mou :

« Bah cela m'aurait vraiment plus, mais même si ceux sont sûrement mes amis, je ne me souviens plus d'eux »

J'éclatais de rire :

« Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont déjà au courant, et ils se feront un plaisir de te rappeler certains souvenirs si tu veux.»

_Certains souvenirs ! Oui c'est le cas de le dire QUE certains souvenirs !!! _

Elle paru hésiter.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne mordent pas !! »

Je rigolais intérieurement à cette tirade

_Si elle savait !!_

Elle me regarda et sourit :

« Bon si tu veux !! Ça me fera plaisir de voir des personnes qui me connaissent.»

Je fus très heureux qu'elle accepte. Je m'approchais d'elle et la souleva du sol en la faisant tournoyer.

« Oh merci Bella !! C'est super chouette que tu viennes !! »

Elle me tapa sur l'épaule :

« Repose moi, tu m'étouffes !! »

Je la déposais pas terre :

« Oups excuse-moi.»

« Tu es fort comme un dieu !! » me dit-elle étonnée en se massant la cage thoracique

J'éclatais de rire :

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es une brindille.»

Et nous partîmes vers la réserve avec ce sentiment de bonheur et de gaieté.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Bella resta un peu à l'écart au début de la soirée, mais les autres lui parlèrent comme si de rien n'était et elle se mit enfin à rigoler.

Elle osa même poser certaines questions aux autres qui évitèrent soigneusement les sujets délicats.

On lui raconta l'histoire de la moto, comme quoi, elle s'était mise en tête d'en faire.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire en se remémorant cet épisode.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bella se mit à bailler et nous décidâmes de rentrer chez moi.

J'expliquais discrètement à Sam que je les retrouverais vers 2 heures du matin.

Je pris la main de Bella**,** qu'elle ne m'enleva**,** pas et nous partîmes en direction de la maison.

La nuit était belle et j'étais heureux comme un roi d'être avec elle.

Je lui indiquais qu'elle dormirait dans mon lit et moi sur le canapé. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance.

Elle vint me faire un bisou sur la joue : « Bonne nuit mon Jacob »

Je me laissais transporter par ce baiser et me retins de tourner la tête et de l'embrasser.

« Bonne nuit mon ange » lui rétorquai-je

Elle sourit à ma réponse et alla dans la chambre.

Je m'allongeais sur le canapé et repensais à toute cette folle journée.

J'attendis une demi-heure et allais voir si elle était encore réveillée. Je la trouvais profondément endormie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle

_On dirait vraiment un ange !!_

Je m'approchais d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

Je sortis pas la fenêtre et retrouvais les autres sur la place du village.

Les visages étaient beaucoup plus graves que tout à l'heure, la joie avait disparue de nos pensées.

Nous nous séparâmes en 2 groupes et partîmes.

Nous cherchions sa trace quand tout à coup, son odeur était toute fraiche sur un arbre. Sam rappela les autres afin que nous nous regroupions.

La tension était à son maximum. Les autres espéraient le trouver afin de le réduire en miette, moi j'appréhendais vraiment que ce qui c'était produit cette après midi ne recommence.

Nous suivîmes sa trace sur quelques kilomètres. Et là, adossé tranquillement contre un arbre, la sangsue passait une main décontractée dans ses cheveux.

« Vous m'avez fait attendre !!! »

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez??? Bien, bof, nul??? laissé moi une petite review ça me fait toujours vraiment plaisir.**

**Et puisqu'elles l'ont fait pour moi et qu'elles sont vraiment géniales!!**

**Je voulais vous présenter 2 fics que j'adore :**

**c'est SALVATION de Lullaby74 et TERRE SAUVAGE de Macha1983!!!**

**Bisous**

**Jenny**


	7. Chapter 6

**coucou bon je vous poste le 6eme chapitre!! je suis contente de vous annoncer que enfin j'ai trouvé une fin pour mon histoire!!!!**

**j'espere que celui-ci vous plaira!!**

**CHAPITRE 6**

POV JACOB

Nous nous arrêtâmes tous à une dizaine de mètre de lui.

La sangsue nous regarda avec son sourire narquois.

Sam nous ordonna par la pensée de l'encercler afin de ne pas le laisser s'enfuir.

Il était un ennemi, nous devions le liquider.

Paul fut pris d'une envie furieuse de l'attaquer seul mais Sam le calma.

Moi pour ma part, je restais sur mes gardes. Je me méfiais de ce vampire comme de la peste.

Nous avançâmes doucement en se séparant afin de l'encercler.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas, l'air étonné par notre manœuvre.

« Bon vous voulez vous battre ou qu'on prenne le thé ?? » nous dit-il, en soupirant d'impatience.

_Comment ose –t-il faire de l'humour ??_

Je crois que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais haït autant un ennemi.

Paul ne put se contrôler, comme a son habitude et avança vers le vampire en lui grognant dessus.

« Paul !! » Entendis-je Sam gronder

Mais trop tard !! Et la alors que Paul se trouvait a moins de 5 mètres du vampire, il fut prit de convulsion et redevint un humain.

Nous fixâmes tous le buveur de sang estomaqués par ce qui venait de se passer !!

Nous reçûmes l'ordre de l'attaquer et c'est ce que nous fîmes.

Mais comme Paul, a quelques mètres de lui, nous réprimes forme humaine. Les loups en nous étaient comme endormis.

J'étais paniqué et terrorisé face à cet ennemi qui ne pouvait faire qu'une bouchée de nous.

Je regardais Sam et vit la même peur dans ses yeux.

Paul quant à lui fut prit d'une fureur et fonça sur notre bourreau le point en avant en hurlant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Mais le vampire l'évita et lui mit une petite tape dans le dos ce qui envoya Paul inconscient a plusieurs mètres.

Un rire mauvais sortit de sa bouche :

« Ah oui !! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, vous ne pouvez pas me battre !! »

Nous dit-il l'air innocent.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Alors ça fait quoi de se sentir démuni ? »

Sam avança et se plaça devant nous :

« Qu'est ce que vous nous avez fait et que voulez vous ? »

Il éclata d'un rire franc mais froid, aussi froid que son cœur.

« Oh ne vous en faites pas dès que vous vous serez éloignés de moi, vos supers pouvoirs de chien reviendront !!! Est ce que je veux ??? »

Il me fixa me faisant comprendre que la suite me serait destinée :

« J'aimerai que vous me laissiez tranquille »

L'amour que je portais a Bella me fit reprendre mes esprits et la fureur pris le dessus sur la peur.

« Que veux-tu à Bella ? » Lui crachais-je

Il fit une petite mou :

« Moi mais rien du tout, je l'apprécie c'est tout !! »

Un vampire était fort dans plein de domaine mais surtout pas dans le mensonge.

J'avançais vers lui :

« Jamais je ne te laisserais approcher Bella !! »

Je vis sa lèvre frémir et un grognement monta de sa gorge :

« Tu n'es pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit !! »

Je reculais de peur qu'il ne m'attaque.

Il regarda nonchalamment sa montre :

« Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie auprès de vous mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire »

Il tourna les talons :

« Sur ce messieurs je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée »

Et il disparut.

Des qu'il fut partit nos tremblements reprirent et nos températures remontèrent comme dans le bar.

Nous restâmes la une dizaine de minutes a ne pas parler.

Mais Sam cassa le silence :

« Rentrer tous chez vous ! Il faut que je parle aux anciens de ce qui vient de se passer ! Et surtout vous avez l'interdiction d'approcher de trop près cette erreur de la nature »

Il avança vers moi et posa une main sur mon épaule :

« Jacob je suis désolé mais nous allons être obligé de prévenir les Cullen. La menace est trop importante !

Je baissais les yeux :

« Je sais ! » »

Cette nouvelle m'attristait, je savais que ça voulait dire le retour prochainement des Cullen et donc d'Edward !!!

Ce prénom me tira une grimace.

Nous retournâmes tous au village, Paul avec une grosse bosse mais rien de grave.

J'étais complètement perdu, plein de sentiments se mélangeaient dans ma tête. De la peur, de la fureur, de l'incompréhension et surtout de la tristesse.

Je n'étais même plus capable de défendre Bella.

Je me couchais sur le canapé et ruminais un moment avant de m'endormir.

POV BELLA

Je me réveillais en sursaut le lendemain matin. Je mis quelques secondes à me souvenir que je n'étais pas chez moi mais chez Jacob.

Ma nuit avait été tourmentée, j'avais fait plein de cauchemars. Des choses bizarres, des loups géants, des monstres avec des yeux rouges.

Par moment je me demandais où mon imagination allait chercher tout ça !!

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et aperçus Jacob prenant son petit déjeuner.

J'allais vers lui et lui fis un baiser sur la joue :

« Bonjour bel indien !! »

Il me sourit mais la joie n'était pas présente dans ses yeux :

« Bonjour mon ange !! »

Je fronçais les sourcils :

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ! »

Il me fit un grand sourire forcé :

« Non ça va, ne t'en fais pas !! »

Je n'insistais pas et mangeais mon petit déjeuner.

Après ce déjeuner bien silencieux, nous retournâmes sans un mot chez moi. Je sentais une tristesse chez Jacob que je ne comprenais pas.

Arrivé devant la maison, j'entendis le téléphone sonner.

Je courais pour aller répondre :

« Résidence Swan !! »

J'entendis un homme complètement paniqué :

« Bella, Bella c'est toi ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils, inquiète par l'intonation de l'homme

« Oui c'est moi !! »

« Tu vas bien ? » Il avait glissé cette question dans un souffle

Il commençait à m'inquiéter :

« Oui je vais bien mais à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

L'interlocuteur ne répondit pas tout de suite

« Mais … c'est Edward !! » Une tristesse était présente dans sa voix.

Je sentis comme si on m'avait donné un grand coup de poing dans le ventre.

Je ne me souvenais pas de lui mais ma respiration s'accéléra et je fus prise de vertiges.

Mon esprit refusait de me dire qui était ce jeune homme mais mon corps lui me prouvait que j'avais un passé avec la personne au téléphone.

Je répétais d'une voix étranglée : « Edward !! »

Jacob entendis à qui j'étais en train de parler et m'arracha le téléphone.

Je le regardais étonné.

Il me fit un petit sourire

« Je m'en charge, va t'allonger sur le canapé tu n'as pas l'air bien !! »

Je n'objectais pas et partis m'asseoir sur le canapé. Mon ventre me faisait souffrir et des frissons parcouraient mon corps.

Je tendis une oreille vers Jacob afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Ils se disputaient très fortement au téléphone, en faite même sans écouter, j'aurais tout entendu.

Jacob lui cracha de ne pas m'approcher suivis de plusieurs insultes.

Il parla aussi d'une rencontre, d'une clairière et d'un certain Laurent.

Leur conversation était des plus incohérentes. Je ne savais pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient, mais quand j'entendis le prénom Laurent, les spasmes de mon ventre reprirent de plus belle !!

Une tension et une peur me nouait le ventre.

Jacob raccrocha et vint s'asseoir a côté de moi.

Je soufflais :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien !! » Je le sentais contrarié.

« Qui était-ce au téléphone ? »

« Une connaissance !! »

Je fronçais les sourcils :

« Une connaissance qui me connaît bien a première vue ? »

Il tourna la tête vers moi et vit que je n'allais pas fort

« Ça ne va pas, tu es toute pâle »

Il me tata le front.

« Si si, ça va, mais ce jeune homme au téléphone je sais que je le connais !! »

Je le vis blêmir : « tu te souviens de lui ? »

_Donc j'avais raison, je connaissais cette personne !!_

« Non pas vraiment me souvenir, mais je sais juste que je le connais. Mon cerveau ne veut pas me dire mais mon corps lui a réagit en entendant sa voix !! »

« Et il a réagit d'une manière plutôt douloureuse ! » lui dis-je en faisant la grimace et en me serrant le ventre.

Il me serra dans ses bras « Ce n'est rien !! C'est juste »

Je le vis chercher ses mots « c'est une personne avec qui nous avons des petits problèmes relationnels !! »

Il grimaça à ces mots.

Je cherchais afin de me souvenir mais rien ne vint.

Un sentiment bizarre m'habitait de la rancœur mais aussi un profond soulagement comme si mon corps avait attendu toute sa vie ce coup de fil.

Jacob était toujours aussi tracassé mais je sentis qu'il ne voulait pas m'en dire plus et je n'étais pas d'humeur à me battre avec lui pour des explications.

Il se racla la gorge :

« Je dois te laisser quelques minutes !! »

Il se tourna vers moi :

« Promet moi, non jure moi que tu vas rester ici à m'attendre, que tu ne vas pas te sauver !! »

Je souris

« Oui promis, je ne bougerais pas et puis je ne me sens pas très bien alors je vais rester tranquille ! »

Il fut soulagé de ma réponse.

Il s'avança vers moi et me fis un bisou sur le front avec tant d'ardeur que l'on aurait dit un baiser d'adieu.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avec une telle intensité :

« Je t'aime Bella plus que tu ne le penses et je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose »

Je restais bouche bée face à sa déclaration ne sachant quoi lui répondre.

Il se leva et partit.

Je décidais d'aller prendre une douche afin d'essayer de me relaxer car je sentais mes muscles durs comme si je venais de courir une vingtaine de km.

La douche me fit beaucoup de bien.

J'étais en train de me sécher quand j'entendis la sonnette de la porte.

Je râlais intérieurement

_On ne peut jamais être tranquille plus de 5 minutes ici._

Je dévalais les escaliers et ouvrit la porte sur un des spectacles les plus beau que mes yeux est jamais vu.

**alors c'etait comment?? dites moi ce qe vous en pensez dans une review!!! merci**

**bisou**

**jenny**


	8. Chapter 7

**Coucou, me revoila, je vous poste le 7ème chapitre!!! Edward entre en scène lol!!!**

**Merci pour vos reviews, les encouragements me font vraiment plaisir.**

**Pour celles qui étaient en anonyme :**

**pounine : merci et oui comme tu l'avais prédis voilà le retour d'edward mais à mon avis pas comme tu l'attendais lol!**

**Gégé : **** merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir et comme je t'aie déjà dit moi aussi je crois au âme soeur!!!**

**Chapitre 7**

**Pov Bella**

Je dévalais les escaliers et ouvris la porte sur un des plus beaux spectacle que mes yeux n'aient jamais vu.

Cielo se tenait là, debout, tout sourire avec un magnifique bouquet de roses.

Cet homme était vraiment d'une gentillesse incomparable et surtout très sexy.

J'avais l'impression que sa beauté augmentait au fur et à mesure de nos rencontres.

Je souris et le fis entrer, alors qu'il me tendait les fleurs.

« Je suis désolé d'arriver à l'improviste. »

Je pris le bouquet et le portais à mon nez pour sentir le parfum des roses.

« Merci, mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser, cela me fait plaisir de te voir ! »

Il sourit à ma réponse.

Je ne bougeais plus, là plantée au milieu de mon entrée plongée dans ses yeux.

« Heu je pense qu'il faudrait les mettre dans l'eau » me dit-il en me montrant le bouquet du doigt.

Je revins sur terre :

« Quoi ? Ah oui les fleurs ! Dans un vase ! »

_Reprends-toi ou il va te prendre pour une folle__._

J'allais dans la cuisine suivie de mon visiteur et mis les fleurs dans un vase.

Je me retournais et le vis assis négligemment sur sa chaise.

« Heu veux-tu boire quelque chose ? »

Il me refit son sourire ravageur :

« Non merci, ça ira !! »

J'étais tellement contente de le voir que je restais là, à le fixer bêtement.

Au fond de moi, je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais si heureuse qu'il soit ici, je le connaissais à peine.

Une question me traversa l'esprit :

« Mais comment sais tu où j'habite ? »

Il parut étonné :

« Mais je t'aie ramené chez toi l'autre jour quand je t'ai pris en stop ! »

Je me frappais le front :

« Mais oui c'est vrai ! Ma mémoire me fait vraiment défaut en ce moment. Tu n'as pas peur mon père aurait pu se trouver à la maison ! »

Il baissa les yeux déçu :

« Excuse moi je te dérange peut être ? Je ne voulais pas t'importuner !! J'avais juste envie de te revoir ! »

Je fus prise de remords, il était un amour avec moi et je le rembarrais.

Je vins m'asseoir à coté et lui pris la main :

« Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te rendre triste !! »

Son sourire revint ainsi que sa bonne humeur.

Il se mit à me questionner sur plusieurs sujets me concernant : oùu suis-je née, quelle est ma couleur préférée, comment se passe le lycée…

J'étais gênée de répondre à autant de question mais intérieurement cela me flattait qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

Au bout d'un certain temps il arrêta de me questionner.

Je le regardais et vis qu'il baissait les yeux en rougissant.

« Il y a un problème Cielo ? »

« Heu non non, mais je me posais une autre question ? »

Je souris :

« Vas-y ! »

Il rougit de plus belle :

« C'est un peu délicat ! »

« N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger !! »

Il releva les yeux et un éclair de malice les traversa :

« Ça je sais !! »

Puis il rebaissa les yeux en se triturant les mains :

« Et bien je me demandais si tu avais un petit ami ? Je sais que tu m'as dit que l'indien n'était pas ton chéri mais peut être un autre !! »

Il était tout gêné, ça en était touchant.

Je m'esclaffais :

« Non je suis célibataire ! »

Je pensais à quelque chose :

« Tiens je voulais te demander, y a t-il un problème avec Jacob car j'ai senti comme une tension entre vous deux dans ce bar ? »

Il prit un air détaché :

« Non non il n'y a pas de problème ! »

Il me regarda de nouveau avec ses yeux enjôleurs et s'approcha de moi :

« Donc tu n'es pas accompagnée ? »

Il était tellement près de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

« Heu non en effet je suis seule »

Je me sentis rougir.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus de moi :

« Donc que me répondrais tu si je te demandais de m'accompagner au cinéma ? »

J'étais toute chamboulée, ce garçon me plaisait vraiment, j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Était-ce réciproque ?

_Ce n'est pas possible tu le connais à peine et tu es déjà amoureuse de lui !!_

Je n'osais plus bouger le laissant faire.

Pourtant une petite voix au fond de moi me disait de ne pas faire ça ! Mais je ne voulais pas l'écouter, je voulais suivre ce que me dictait mon cœur. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

Alors je fermais les yeux, prête à recevoir ce baiser que je désirais.

Rien ne se passa alors je rouvris les yeux et vis que Cielo avait reculé ses traits tiraillés pas la tristesse.

A cet instant je me sentis bête et j'avais envie de me terrer dans un petit trou.

« Je ne te plais pas ? » Lui demandais-je emprunte de doute.

La déception et l'abattement se lisaient sur ses traits :

« Non ce n'est pas ça Bella !! Je te trouve très... »

Il se racla la gorge :

« Attirante ! »

« Alors quel est le problème ? »

Il se leva de sa chaise :

« Je suis désolé, c'est moi le problème ! »

Il débita cette phrase très vite.

Il avait l'air complètement perdu :

« Je n'aurais pas dû venir, je ne peux pas faire ça, je tiens trop a toi !! »

Il parlait à une vitesse surhumaine à un point que j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Gêné et rouge pivoine, il me regarda enfin :

« Je... Je dois y aller ! »

« Attends !! » criais-je en tendant la main vers lui, mais déjà il était partit.

J'étais perdue, ne savant pas ce que j'avais fait de mal. J'étais partagée entre de la tristesse qu'il soit si vite parti et de l'amertume qu'il m'ait planté là comme une andouille !

Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais seule assise dans ma cuisine.

_Bon ba puisque tu es là !! Autant faire un bœuf bourguignon pour Jacob. _

Il était presque midi, mon ami m'avait dit ne pas tarder et puis faire a manger me changerait les idées.

Me dire que Jacob allait bientôt revenir me redonna le sourire. Lui au moins ne m'avait jamais plantée comme une andouille. Même si ma mémoire n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, je savais au fond de moi que Jacob ne m'avait jamais trahie, que jamais il ne me ferait du mal.

Je souris à cette pensée. Il était vraiment mon ange gardien !

POV JACOB

Arrivé à quelques mètres de la clairière, je ralentis. Je sentis leur odeur me chatouiller le nez. Ils étaient déjà arrivés.

Je me faufilais entre les dernières branches et les vis. Edward et Alice m'attendaient au milieu de la clairière, elle assise en tailleur, lui debout droit comme un i.

« Tu n'as pas mis longtemps à arriver ! » lançais-je à Edward.

Il me regarda un sourire en coin :

« Alice m'a prévenu qu'il y avait un souci avec Bella donc je suis revenu. »

Je le fixais le regard dur :

« Si j'ai voulu te voir c'est que nous avons un problème !! Et ce n'est pas pour ça que tu pourras approcher Bella !! » Le menaçais-je les poings serrés.

Il siffla de colère :

« Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de la voir !! »

Je me mis en position d'attaque :

« Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant que je te laisse lui faire encore du mal ! »

Une idée me traversa l'esprit.

Je me redressais et pris un air détaché :

« De toute façon tu peux aller la voir, elle ne se souvient pas de toi ! »

Il releva un sourcil étonné :

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur mes lèvres :

« Tu te souviens qu'Alice est revenue ici en ayant vu Bella sauter d'une falaise. »

Il acquiesça

« Et bien j'ai sauvé Bella d'une mort certaine mais quand elle a reprit connaissance, elle ne se souvenait de rien ! »

Il ne bougeait plus, raide comme une statue, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que je lui expliquais.

Je secouais la tête :

« Elle est amnésique ! »

Il courba le dos et hurla de douleur :

« Non !! »

Cela me fit sourire, j'avais réussi à le blesser.

« Elle… Elle ne souvient pas de moi ? » Il m'avait posé cette question difficilement suffoquant presque.

« Non d'aucun de vous » Ma joie de le voir souffrir était mesquine mais je m'en fichais.

Me rappelant ma visite :

« Bon je ne suis pas ici pour cela ! Si je suis venu vous voir c'est parce qu'un nouveau vampire rôde autour de Bella ! »

Edward trembla de tout son être et grogna fortement.

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas tué ! » Me cracha t-il

Je ne supportais pas qu'une sangsue me parle sur ce ton.

Je m'énervais :

« Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, si tu me laissais finir, je t'expliquerais que ce vampire à un don spécial qui inhibe nos pouvoirs en sa présence. »

Il fut très surpris par cette déclaration, et chercha à faire le lien entre tout ce que je lui expliquais.

« Tu veux dire »

« Oui je veux dire qu'en sa présence nous redevenons des humains » Le coupais-je.

Il se tourna vers la petite buveuse de vampire.

« Non Edward je n'ai jamais rencontré ce vampire !! » lui répondit-elle

Tous les deux étaient perplexes.

Edward me regarda :

« Mais dis moi si tu es là, qui protège Bella ? »

Je soupirais :

« Personne c'est pour cela que j'aimerais me dépêcher ! »

« Est ce que tu es fou de la laisser seule ? » me hurla t-il dessus

Je me mis à trembler :

« Arrête de me cracher dessus ou ça risque de mal se finir !! » Lui répondis-je les dents serrées !

Je vis du coin de l'œil Alice se lever et se mettre entre nous deux.

« Et bien messieurs, un peu de calme s'il vous plait, nous ne sommes pas là pour cela mais pour Bella ! »

Je me calmais légèrement en entendant son prénom, je n'étais pas là pour les éliminer même si je mourrais d'envie d'arracher la tête de cette sangsue qui avait osé faire du mal à l'être le plus gentil au monde, soit bien sûr Bella.

Au contraire j'étais là pour la protéger, pour qu'ils nous aident à éliminer l'autre vampire.

Je vis la petite sangsue s'éloigner d'un pas léger :

« Je m'éloigne un peu de vous pour essayer de capter quelque chose puisque tu brouilles mes visions et essayez de ne pas vous entretuer » Nous dit-elle d'un rire cristallin.

La rancœur qui opposait nos 2 clans n'avait pas l'air de la toucher, ni de la concerner.

Ni Edward, ni moi n'osions plus bouger se fixant debout l'un en face de l'autre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alice réapparu l'air apeuré :

« Bella est en danger !! »

Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête comme les tamtams d'un tambour.

Alice avait l'air d'étouffer, son frère la secoua en hurlant : « Parle Alice !! »

« Il … Il est avec elle » Nous dit-elle dans un souffle.

Pris de panique et de fureur, je me transformais devant leur yeux.

J'entendis Edward me dire :

« Je viens, je veux la voir ! »

Je savais qu'il entendait mes pensées alors je lui ordonnais de ne pas venir, qu'il ne fallait pas de choc à Bella.

Il avança mauvais vers moi :

« Et tu crois qu'elle n'aura pas de choc s'il la tue ? »

Je ne sus quoi répondre et partit a toute allure la rejoindre.

J'entendais derrière moi des bruits qui me prouvaient qu' Edward et Alice me suivaient.

Je repris forme humaine aux abords de la forêt et courus vers la demeure de Bella.

Je stoppais devant la maison.

Je sentis l'odeur de l'autre sangsue mais pas sa présence.

Je me retournais et vis les deux autres juste derrière moi, un sifflement sortant de leurs dents.

« Attendez moi ici ! » leur dis-je avant de m'élancer vers la porte.

J'enfonçais littéralement la porte et la trouvais là, dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger.

Ma tension redescendit aussitôt et un sourire d'extase apparut sur mon visage.

Ce que j'étais content de la voir.

Elle me rendit mon sourire :

« Jacob es tu obligé d'enfoncer la porte quand tu rentres ! »

Je rigolais à sa répartie et vins la prendre dans mes bras.

Son parfum me réconforta, mais cela ne dura que quelques instants

Je me retournais, Edward et Alice étaient dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ce que je redoutais le plus allait arriver. Un sentiment de désespoir s'abattit sur moi.

« Bella il faut que je te présente deux amis ! »

Le mot « amis » m'arracha une grimace.

**Alors vos réactions???**

**A votre avis, Bella va le reconnaître? Va le frapper? Va l'embrasser???**

**J'attends vos idées??**


	9. Chapter 8

**Coucou les miss et misters! comme je fais le pont, je vous poste le chapitre un peu plus tôt! Sachez que nous arrivons sur la fin de ma fic et je voulais vous remercier de vos encouragements ça fait super plaisir! Plus particulièrement merci à mes bétas de m'aider quand je m'embrouille et de me corriger : Koda, Cha et Lu!**

**Je pense avoir répondu à toutes mes réviews pour les personnes ayant un compte! Alors mes anonymes :**

**gégé : **** Tu étais impatiente de connaître la réaction de Bella alors ce chapitre devrait te plaire!**

**pounine :**** comme je te l'aie dit sur le forum, cielo est bien un vampire et non un hybride et il n'est pas envoyé pas les Volturis! Quand à la réaction de Bella et ba regarde un peu plus bas! :-)**

**Isabelle : **** Tu aimerais que tout ne soit pas acquis pour Edward alors je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire!**

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Pov Jacob :**

« Bella il faut que je te présente deux amis ! »

Le mot « amis » m'arracha une grimace.

Je le vis avancer, Alice en retrait laissant d'abord Edward se montrer. Il s'immobilisa de l'autre côté de la cuisine.

« Oh Bella ! »

On pouvait sentir la tristesse mais aussi l'émerveillement dans sa phrase. Il la regardait comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse en ce monde.

J'attrapais la main de Bella et la regardais. Ses yeux étaient comme morts, elle ne bougeait plus et respirait à peine !

**Pov Bella :**

_Je dois être dans un rêve, ce n'est pas possible !_

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, ni quoi dire !

Jacob était entré dans ma maison suivi par deux... comment dire, deux anges. Oui c'est ça deux anges ! Un homme et une femme. La femme ne m'était pas clairement visible cachée par la porte d'entrée et par son compagnon. Mais l'homme ! Il se tenait droit en face de moi de l'autre côté de ma cuisine.

Je pensais que Cielo était le plus beau des garçons sur cette Terre, mais ce jeune homme... je n'avais même pas de mots pour le décrire ! Il était tout simplement magnifique.

Quand il souffla mon prénom, je restais là, bouche bée, comme si ce son était celui que j'attendais depuis toujours. Mais d'un autre côté, quand je l'aperçus, je reçus une violente décharge électrique dans le bas ventre.

Je fus prise de sueur et tremblais de la tête aux pieds. Ma tête se mit à tourner, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais ces réactions, mais je savais qu'elles étaient liées au demi dieu qui se tenait debout à quelques mètres de moi. Tout à coup mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et j'eus très chaud. Puis plus rien.

Je me réveillais en ayant l'impression d'être dans du coton. J'entendais des personnes se disputer.

J'ouvris les yeux mais ne savais pas du tout où je me trouvais ni ce qu'il s'était passé. Je tournais la tête et vis que j'étais allongée sur mon canapé, Jacob accroupi à mes côtés.

« Bella, Bella ça va ? »

Il était paniqué le pauvre.

Je lui fis un timide sourire :

« Oui je vais bien, que s'est –il passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu t'es écroulée d'un seul coup, j'ai juste eu le temps de te rattraper ! »

« Oh ce n'est rien, j'ai du faire une baisse de tension, rien de grave ! » Lui répondis-je afin d'essayer de le calmer.

C'est là que je la vis. La femme se tenait debout à quelques mètres de moi. Elle était aussi belle que son compagnon. Quelque chose de sympathique s'échappait d'elle et j'eus une envie phénoménale de la prendre dans mes bras. Je souris et elle me rendit mon sourire.

J'en étais persuadée cette frimousse, je la connaissais. Un flash m'apparut, je la vis m'offrir un cadeau, le visage rayonnant. Je me concentrais mais ne sus si c'était réellement un souvenir ou mon imagination.

Je revins sur terre quand elle sautilla dans ma direction et m'étouffa dans une étreinte digne d'un catcheur.

« Oh Bella ! Tu m'as tant manqué ! »

Je l'étreignis à mon tour, mais ne sus quoi lui répondre ne me souvenant toujours pas clairement d'elle.

Elle me regarda attristée :

« C'est donc vrai, tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Je fis une petite mou :

« Non, je suis désolée, mais je sais que nous nous apprécions beaucoup ! »

Elle fut ravie de ma réponse et se mit à me faire plein de petits bisous sur le front et les joues. Cela me fit rire aux éclats. Comme pour Jacob, je savais que je pouvais compter sur ce petit bout de femme.

J'entendis Jacob bougonner dans sa barbe. Je pris sa main afin d'essayer de le détendre en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Au même moment, j'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière Jacob, je levais les yeux et vis l'être le plus parfait se tenant là.

Jacob me serra un peu plus fort la main et lui cracha :

« Ne l'approche pas ! »

Mais celui-ci n'obtempéra pas et approcha vers moi. La petite fée se retira afin de lui laisser la place et il vint se placer à côté de Jacob.

« Tu permets ! » Dit-il à Jacob afin de lui faire comprendre de se pousser.

Mais Jacob lui répondit sèchement qu'il ne comptait nullement bouger.

Le jeune homme reposa ses yeux sur moi et les bouffées de chaleur me reprirent.

Il avança sa main vers moi, mais je me calais au fond du canapé afin qu'il ne me touche pas. Il vit ma manœuvre et arrêta d'avancer vers moi.

Il me dit tristement :

« Tu ne veux pas que je te touche ? »

J'étais incapable de lui répondre en partie parce que je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche.

Jacob le fusillait du regard :

« Tu vois bien que non, elle ne veut pas que tu l'approches ! » Lui dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

J'étais comme un petit chien apeuré devant cet homme aux cheveux cuivrés. Il était la perfection incarnée, tout chez lui m'attirait. Cependant, un mal au fond de moi était lié à lui, mais j'ignorais pourquoi.

Je pouvais lire l'abattement dans ses yeux. Il soupira et recula avant de se relever.

« Nous allons y aller, nous te retrouverons ce soir au même endroit ! »

Je n'écoutais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il était en train de dire trop absorbée à écouter le son mélodieux de sa voix.

Je vis Jacob acquiescer puis ils partirent, mes tremblements disparaissant en même temps qu'eux.

J'entendis Jacob soupirer :

« Est-ce que tu es sure que tu vas bien ? »

Je lui frottais les cheveux afin d'essayer de le faire rire :

« Mais oui ne t'en fais pas, je suis une dure ! »

Il rigola à ma tirade :

« Oh oui quelle dure ! »

Je vis que quelque chose le tracassait mais n'osais pas lui demander de quoi il s'agissait.

Pour ma part je posais le pour et le contre de lui dire que Cielo était venu. Il me paressait presque banal maintenant que j'avais rencontré le jeune homme de tout a l'heure.

Je ne voulus pas mentir à Jacob.

« Heu Jacob, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Il se tourna vers moi :

« Oui je t'écoute ! »

« Et bien je ne suis pas sure que ça te plaise mais Cielo est passé me voir tout à l'heure. »

Il ne répondit pas.

Je le regardais étonnée :

« Tu t'en fiches ? »

« Non je ne m'en fiche pas mais je le savais ! »

« Comment ça tu le sais ? »

« J'ai vu sa voiture tout a l'heure, qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? »

Je baissais les yeux en sachant pertinemment que la suite allait l'énerver :

« Il voulait m'inviter à aller au cinéma. »

Il recula et se pinça l'arrête du nez :

« Dis-moi que tu as dit non ! »

« Ba en faite j'ai dit ni oui, ni non car ensuite il a changé d'avis et est partit. »

Il me regarda étonné mais ne releva pas.

« Tu l'apprécie n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui ! » lui répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Il me regarda d'un air abattu :

« Plus que moi ? »

Je lui fis un sourire afin d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère :

« C'est différent, toi tu es mon Jacob ! »

Il me fit un faible sourire mais ne continua pas.

La fin de journée se déroula tranquillement, sans encombre. Quand le soleil se coucha, Jacob décida de rentrer chez lui pour aller s'occuper un peu de son père.

Je me retrouvais donc seul devant ma télé. Comme il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant, je décidais de monter dans ma chambre lire un peu. Je tombais de sommeil et ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir.

Je fus réveillée une heure plus tard par mon père qui rentrait à la maison, mais je me rendormis aussitôt.

Je fis un cauchemar des plus bizarres, la belle jeune femme de tout à l'heure était là dans ma chambre à me regarder dormir. Je me réveillais complètement paniqué et allumait ma lumière pour me persuader qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve. Et effectivement, il n'y avait personne dans ma chambre.

J'eus une impression de déjà vu mais comme cette après midi avec mon flash, je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait de mon imagination ou pas.

**Pov Jacob :**

Je passais en vitesse chez mon père pour m'assurer que tout allait bien.

Je tombais sur Sam et lui expliquais que je comptais retrouver ce vampire avec Edward pour voir quelle serait sa réaction face à un être de la même espèce que lui. Il acquiesça, préférant rester au village loin de ce monstre puisqu'ils étaient, lui et la meute, dans l'incapacité de le battre. Je lui fis la promesse d'être prudent et partis en direction de la prairie.

Edward était déjà arrivé.

J'avançais vers lui :

« Ta copine est parti surveiller Bella ? »

« Oui, elle ne la quittera pas d'un œil ! »

Cela ne me rassurait pas de la savoir gardée par un vampire mais à ce moment précis je n'avais guère le choix.

Je lui expliquais en détail ce que le pouvoir de ce vampire nous faisait, que nous étions dans l'incapacité de le tuer.

Il m'expliqua n'avoir jamais entendu ou vu pareil don.

_« Don » Moi je n'aurais pas appelé ça un don mais une malédiction oui !_

« Mon but n'est pas que tu l'approches pour voir si les effets sont les mêmes sur les vampires, mais plutôt que tu restes à distance et que tu captes ses pensées ! »

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il manigance c'est ça ? »

« Pourquoi pas toi ? Tu ne veux pas connaître les raisons pour lesquels il tourne autour de Bella ? »

Il acquiesça :

« Oui tu as raison ! »

« Au fait, en parlant de tourner autour de Bella, je préférerais que tu t'abstiennes de l'approcher ? »

Il souffla :

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? »

« Recommencer quoi ? Le médecin a dit pas de choc et tu as vu elle te fuit. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ! » Lui dis-je content de moi.

Il me regarda mauvais :

« Si Bella me demandait de ne plus aller la voir je le ferai, en revanche toi, je n'aie que faire de tes remarques et ordres ! »

Je serrais les poings me concentrant pour ne pas me transformer :

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle se souvienne de toi ! Ça lui ferait trop de mal ! »

Il me regarda un sourire narquois :

« Alors c'est ça tu préfères qu'elle soit amnésique pour l'avoir rien que pour toi ? Ce n'est pas un peu égoïste comme raisonnement ? »

Je me tus, il m'avait scotché.

« Bon ne perdons pas de temps, nous devons le trouver ! De toute façon je sais que tu entends mes pensées donc si j'ai quelque chose à te dire, je le dirai »

Il me regardait l'air satisfait et cela ne me plaisait pas qu'il se moque de moi de cette manière.

_Mais oui suis-je bête ! Je viens moi-même le dire ! Il entend ce que je pense et donc mes souvenirs._

Je me mis à repenser à la Bella que j'avais retrouvé quand il l'avait quitté. Comment je l'avais aidé ensuite à se relever doucement.

Je vis ses traits se déformer par la douleur que lui infligeaient mes souvenirs.

« Arrête ça ! » me cracha-t-il

Je le regardais victorieux :

« Oses-tu encore me traiter d'égoïste ? Tout ce que je fais c'est pour elle et rien que pour elle ! »

Nous partîmes en direction de la forêt mais nous ne parlions plus, blessé l'un comme l'autre par nos paroles.

J'emmenais Edward à l'endroit où nous avions eu notre première altercation. Il était là, comme la première fois adossé contre son arbre.

Un sourire malicieux apparu sur son visage :

« Bonjour messieurs, et bien le chien je vois que tu as un nouvel ami, Tu ne me le présentes pas ? »

Edward le fixait mais ne desserra pas les dents.

Je lui expliquais en pensées de ne pas l'approcher à moins de 5 mètres. Il me fit un signe de la tête me prouvant qu'il m'avait entendu. Nous approchâmes de quelques pas, puis je vis Edward fermer les yeux se concentrant sur ses pensées.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il les rouvrit et je perçus une colère intense à travers ses pupilles. Je le vis se mettre à trembler de la tête aux pieds et un grognement féroce même meurtrier monta de sa poitrine.

**Alors quand pensez vous?**

**Ce n'est peut être pas les réactions que vous attendiez! **

**J'attends vos commentaires et vos théories!**

**Bisous**


	10. Chapter 9

**Coucou, **

**Voila le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il va vous permettre de répondre à de nombreuses questions !**

**Bon je pense encore 2 chapitres et cette fic touchera à sa fin !**

**Pour l'instant je suis encore indécise à savoir si je lui fais une suite ou si je repars complètement sur quelque chose de différent ! A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous préféreriez !**

**Je voulais toutes et tous vous remerciez de m'encourager, vos petits mots me font vraiment plaisir.**

**Merci aussi à mes supers bêtas (cha, lu et koda) qui m'aident à ce que cette fic soit agréable à lire !**

**Bon maintenant place a mes sans comptes : **

**Pounine**** : merci pour ta review, tu va voir que tu avais raison sur quelques points concernant Edward et ses visions !**

**J'ai eu une beugage avec ma boite mail et ça a effacé une bonne partie de mes messages alors je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de répondre à certaines personnes.**

**Je me souviens que quelqu'un m'avait demandé un Pov Edward, je suis désolé, j'aurais du y penser avant, mais vu la tournure de mon histoire pour l'instant je n'arrive pas à intégrer un Pov Ed !**

**Bon voila, trêve de bavardage, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 9 :**

Je le vis se mettre à trembler de la tête aux pieds et un grognement féroce même meurtrier monta de sa poitrine.

Je le regardais étonné.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Mais il ne me répondit pas et je sentis que cela allait mal se passer.

Je me plaçais devant Edward afin qu'il me regarde mais ses yeux étaient ciblés sur Cielo. Et avant que je ne comprenne, il s'élança sur notre ennemi en hurlant toute sa colère. J'eus beau crier de ne pas faire cela, il ne m'écoutait pas.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait capté chez l'autre sangsue mais cela l'avait rendu fou.

Sa rage empêchait sa raison de fonctionner et moi je n'osais avancer vers eux, sachant pertinemment que si je le faisais, l'autre me retirerait mes pouvoirs.

Je n'avais plus qu'à regarder Edward se battre en espérant que le don de l'autre ne l'atteigne pas.

Edward était presque sur lui quand il se mit à ralentir, sa course devint de plus en plus lente.

Il avait toujours cette rage dans ses gestes, mais il courait maintenant, oui c'était ça, il courait à vitesse humaine. Il s'en rendit compte et s'arrêta net, il se trouvait à peine à 1 mètre de l'autre qui s'esclaffa d'un rire qui me glaça le sang.

« Vous pensiez vraiment que mon don n'était réservé qu'aux chiens ! »

J'avais beau lui crier de reculer, que ses pouvoirs reviendraient mais il avait l'air de ne rien entendre.

Et là je réalisais que si Edward n'avait plus la force d'un vampire auprès de l'autre dingue, il ne pouvait pas non plus lire dans mes pensées.

Ayant compris cela, je décidais de redevenir humain afin de pouvoir parler. De toute façon je n'étais pas non plus en sécurité transformé en loup, puisqu'il suffisait qu'il m'approche pour que l'animal en moi disparaisse.

Edward était la planté entre nous deux, les poings toujours tendus et les dents serrées.

« Edward recule ! » Lui hurlais-je

Il se retourna vers moi, étonné que j'aie repris mon apparence. Mais la surprise fut pour moi, un choc carrément. Alors oui, le don de l'autre buveur de sang leur coupait aussi leur pouvoir, mais ils reprenaient aussi un aspect humain en sa présence.

Son pouvoir inhibait donc les dons, mais aussi les aspects surnaturels. Ce qui fait que l'Edward qui me regardait ne ressemblait en rien à l'Edward que je connaissais.

Il avait la peau rosie contrairement aux vampires et ses yeux ! Et ba ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude ! Il ressemblait maintenant à un humain, à la seule différence que son cœur ne battait pas.

Je comprenais maintenant mieux les yeux bleus et la peau mâte de notre ennemi.

Je restais là estomaqué par le spectacle. Mais me ressaisis vite :

« Recules ! Tes pouvoirs reviendront quand tu seras loin de lui ! »

Edward commença à me rejoindre lentement en ne lâchant pas Cielo du regard.

Il arriva enfin à ma hauteur et je lui empoignais le bras :

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? »

Il grogna, preuve que ses pouvoirs étaient revenus :

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Tu ne peux pas l'attaquer alors pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? »

L'autre réajusta son col. :

« Oui enfin pourquoi m'attaquer tu ne peux rien me faire ! » répéta t-il une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

« La ferme ! »

Nous avions répondu cette tirade en cœur.

Edward me regarda du coin de l'œil, son visage était redevenu blanc comme le marbre :

« Si j'ai envie de le tuer, c'est parce qu'a distance comme tu l'as dit toi-même, ses pouvoirs ne marchent pas et donc je peux lire dans ses pensées ! »

Je restais là, pendu à ses lèvres et attendais la suite.

« Et ? »

« Et tu seras content d'apprendre que ce cher monsieur est envoyé par Victoria ! »

Des tremblements me secouèrent le corps et moi aussi je fus pris d'une envie de lui arracher la tête.

Edward posa sa main sur mon bras afin de me calmer.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, leur plan était que Cielo approche Bella et la drague puisque nous ne pouvons pas l'empêcher d'agir. »

Je le regardais estomaqué :

« Pourquoi la draguer ? »

« Car son but était que Bella tombe sous son charme et accepte un rendez vous loin de Forks où là il l'aurait apporté sur un plateau à Victoria ! »

Je grognais :

« Le rendez-vous au cinéma ! »

Edward me regarda interrogatif.

« Il voulait inviter Bella au cinéma à port Angeles ! »

Je le voyais se contenir afin de ne pas recommencer sa folie de tout à l'heure.

Je me tournais vers Cielo :

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as tout simplement pas enlevé au lieu de jouer avec ses sentiments ? »

Cielo ne daigna me répondre mais son visage avait perdu son sourire mielleux !

Edward répondit à sa place :

« Car Victoria trouvait que ça n'était pas assez cruel ! Alors que lui faire croire qu'un nouveau vampire s'intéressait à elle c'était beaucoup plus jouissif ! Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que Bella serait amnésique et ne se souviendrait pas de nous ! »

Edward avait un sourire ravi aux lèvres ! Oui il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer mais au moins, il savait ce qu'il pensait.

Cielo se mit à applaudir :

« Bravo très beau discours, je suppose que j'ai à faire à Edward Cullen! »

Il me regarda étonné, comment connaissait-t-il son existence ? Sûrement Victoria.

Je vis la sangsue se mettre en position d'attaque et un sifflement sortit d'entre ses dents :

« Je ne vais pas te laisser lire en moi ! »

Et il bondit sur Edward mais celui-ci compris ses pensées avant, alors il me poussa et esquiva l'autre. Je boulais dans un fourré et restais là à les regarder essayer de s'entretuer. Je cherchais un moyen d'attaquer ce Cielo mais rien ne me vint.

Edward n'essayait pas d'attaquer sachant pertinemment que s'il l'approchait, il perdrait tous ses moyens. Il esquivait juste les coups.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Cielo stoppa sa course, ses yeux reflétaient sa colère, ça ne lui plaisait guère de ne pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait. Il tourna la tête dans ma direction et son sourire revint. J'entendis Edward hurler mais déjà Cielo était sur moi.

Il me décolla du sol et me souleva au dessus de sa tête. J'avais beau me débattre, j'étais une poupée entre ses mains. Je regardais Edward et vit la peur dans ses yeux, il ne pouvait rien faire pour me sauver.

L'autre se mit à rire :

« Alors, on fait moins les malins là ! »

Et il m'envoya voler dans les airs. Mon envolée fut stoppée par un tronc d'arbre que je pris en pleine cage thoracique. Mon souffle fut coupé et je tombais lourdement au sol. Je fermais les yeux, et me mis en boule afin d'essayer de me protéger le plus possible.

Cela ne m'aida pas beaucoup. Je sentais les coups venir de tous les côtés. Je ne savais même plus quand j'étais au sol ou dans les airs Tous ce que j'entendais étaient ses rires et les cris d'Edward.

Je respirais de plus en plus difficilement, et ne pouvais plus bouger. J'ouvris avec difficulté les yeux et vis que j'étais au sol, la tête dans la terre. Il était accroupit a côtés de moi.

« Alors pensais-tu mourir de cette façon ? »

Je m'efforçais de ne pas l'écouter, je savais que ma mort était proche. Je mis mes dernières forces pour penser à Bella et ce que je voulais qu'Edward lui dise :

« Je t'en prie, dis à Bella à quel point je l'aime et ne le laisse pas lui faire du mal ! Promets le moi ! »

Je l'entendis parler mais mes oreilles n'entendaient que des bourdonnements.

Le buveur de sang souleva ma main ce qui me fit gémir. Il s'apprêtait à me mordre. Ce qui allait m'empoisonner et me tuer dans d'affreuses douleurs. Mais je sentis qu'il avait violemment relâché mon bras, je rouvris les yeux et vis Edward un arbre à la main. Il venait de le frapper avec celui-ci afin de l'éloigner de moi sans pour autant l'approcher. C'était ingénieux mais ça ne suffirait pas.

Cielo revint auprès de moi aussi vite en grognant fortement. Edward essaya de nouveau de la frapper mais il l'esquiva. Il m'attrapa le poignet et entreprit d'éviter l'arbre en me baladant avec lui. Je me mis à hurler de douleur sous les à-coups qu'il me donnait. Un coup un peu plus franc étira mon bras ce qui le fit sortir de son emplacement. J'étouffais sous la douleur.

« Arrête, je t'en supplie Edward arrête! Laisse-le me tuer ! »

Je pensais cela de toutes mes dernières forces.

L'autre me relâcha au sol, preuve qu'Edward m'avait entendu.

Enfin il reprit mon poignet et je vis ses dents à quelques centimètres de ma peau. Je fermais les yeux un peu plus.

Mais au dernier moment j'entendis une femme hurler :

« Ça suffit ! »

Bella ? C'était Bella ? Je rouvris les yeux en essayant de retrouver un semblant d'esprit.

Et vit le petit lutin brun. Non il ne s'agissait pas de Bella mais d'Alice !

Elle était là, plantée à quelques mètres de Cielo et moi, juste a côté d'Edward. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une colère noire.

Je me tournais vers mon bourreau et ce que je vis sur son visage, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

Il tenait toujours mon poignet mais ne l'avais plus près de la bouche. Son visage reflétait une douleur comme jamais ou presque je n'avais vu.

« Relâches-le ! » hurla de nouveau Alice très menaçante.

Cielo me lâcha enfin le poignet et se redressa.

Il balbutia :

« A…Alice ! »

Elle le regarda étonnée qu'il la connaisse.

Il recula de 2 pas et se mit à secouer la tête

« Non, non ce n'est pas possible ! »

Il se retourna enfin et partit en courant.

Alice voulut le suivre mais Edward l'en empêcha.

« Laisse-le ! On ne peut pas le battre. Mais que lui as-tu fais ? »

Elle était très perplexe :

« Mais rien du tout, je ne comprends pas, je ne le connais pas »

Ils accoururent vers moi.

« Oh non Jacob ! » Etendis-je Alice.

J'eus juste le temps de lui demander qui s'occupait de Bella. Elle me répondit que les autres Cullens étaient arrivés. Puis je sombrais ensuite dans un coma sans bruit ni douleur.

Je me réveillais quelques minutes, heures après, je ne saurais dire combien de temps j'étais resté inconscient.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et vis mon père penché au dessus de moi. Par-dessus son épaule, je distinguais 4 autres têtes. Il s'agissait de mes amis, mes frères. Je tournais la tête et vis que j'étais allongé dans mon canapé.

Je me raclais la gorge :

« Je ne suis pas mort ? »

Je fis une grimace, ma gorge me faisait souffrir.

J'entendis Embry et Jared s'esclaffer mais Sam leur jeta un regard noir qui les stoppa net.

Il me répondit sévèrement :

« Non tu n'es pas mort ! Tu n'en ai pas passé loin pourtant ! Heureusement que tes gènes t'ont permis de guérir plus vite ! »

Il n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur.

« Comment suis-je rentré ? »

« Les Cullens t'ont ramené » me répondit Paul d'un ton glacial.

Je les regardais étonné

« Carlisle t'a soigné et ensuite ramené à la maison ! »

Je sentais la tension monter.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Il se passe que tu as failli te faire tuer. Votre mission était stupide. Tu aurais du rester auprès de nous. »

J'essayais de me défendre mais Sam ne me laissait pas en placer une.

« Ton rôle est de défendre notre peuple ! »

« Oui mais ce vampire veut du mal a Bella ! »

« Bella ne fait pas partit de notre peuple ! »

Je me redressais fâché par son discours

« Ecoute Sam tu es notre Alpha, alors je dois respecter tes ordres mais nous devons protéger tous les humains et pas seulement notre peuple. »

Il souffla et baissa la tête :

« Oui tu as raison, mais ce monstre ! On ne pourra jamais le battre, regarde ce qu'il t'a fait ! »

J'acquiesçai :

« C'est vrai nous ne pouvons le battre mais grâce au don d'Edward et de la petite brune nous pouvons prévoir ce qu'il va faire et l'empêcher de nous approcher, ainsi que Bella. »

Je me levais difficilement du canapé mais j'avais besoin de la voir :

« C'est pourquoi, je retourne auprès d'elle ! »

Ils me laissèrent passer mais Paul rajouta d'un ton neutre :

« Fais ce que tu veux, mais la prochaine fois ne joue pas le héros et attend nous ! »

Cette situation ne lui plaisait guère.

**POV BELLA :**

Je me réveillais tranquillement le lendemain matin. J'avais de nouveau fait des rêves bizarres.

Je me souvenais avoir entendu mon père pendant la nuit alors je descendis en bas, contente de le retrouver, mais ne trouvais rien à part un mot sur la table, me disant qu'il était repartit auprès de Mme Clearwater.

Je haussais les épaules et commençais à sortir mes céréales quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. J'ouvrais et fut soulevée du sol.

« Tu m'as tant manqué ! »

Je rigolais :

« Jacob repose moi par terre ! On a été séparé qu'une dizaine d'heures ! »

« Oui mais c'est trop long »

Il me reposa au sol et fit une grimace en se tenant les cotes.

Je le regardais inquiète :

« Ca ne va pas ? »

Il reprit son sourire de façade :

« Si si ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien je suis juste tombé ! »

Je n'insistais pas et le fis entrer.

« Qu'est ce que tu étais en train de faire ? »

Je lui montrais mes céréales :

« J'allais déjeuner ! »

« Ah je peux t'accompagner ? J'ai faim ! »

Je rigolais :

« Il n'y a pas à manger chez toi ? »

« Si mais …Billy n'était pas de bonne humeur alors j'ai préféré me sauver »

Nous attrapâmes tous les deux de quoi déjeuner et nous installâmes devant la télé avec tout notre attirail.

Nous étions en plein épisode de BOB l'éponge, Jacob me répétant les paroles du personnage principal, tellement il connaissait ce dessin animé, ce qui me fit hurler de rire. Entendre les paroles de ce BOB combinées avec les mimiques de Jacob, c'était vraiment très très drôle.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une réplique. Je le regardais et vis qu'il avait perdu toute bonne humeur. Il était tendu et regardait droit devant lui. Je m'arrêtais à mon tour de rire et m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand la sonnette retentit.

**Alors cette bagarre c'était comment ? Vous vous attendiez à cela ?**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en tapant sur le petit bouton !**

**Bisous**

**Jenny**


	11. Chapter 10

coucou tout le monde !

**voila mon 10****ème**** chapitre ! je suis contente que cela vous plaise toujours autant ! je vois que certaines ont été pas mal choqué par la réaction de Cielo ! Il se passe encore pas mal de chose dans ce chapitre surtout quelque chose que vous attendez depuis le début !**

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Mes anonymes :**

**Pounine :**** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que la bagarre t'aie plu ! tu étais impatiente de voir qui se tenait derriere la porte, voila tu vas savoir ! et pis il faut que tu crées un compte tu es ma seule anonyme lol !**

CHAPITRE 10

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une réplique. Je le regardais et vis qu'il avait perdu toute bonne humeur. Il était tendu et regardait droit devant lui. Je m'arrêtais à mon tour de rire et m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand la sonnette retentit.

POV JACOB :

Je grognais intérieurement. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. J'étais tranquillement en train de m'amuser avec Bella quand j'avais senti son odeur me piquer le nez. Je m'arrêtais de rire et réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais lui dire pour le faire fuir.

Edward sonna. Je me levais d'un bond.

« Je vais ouvrir ! »

Bella me regarda étonnée :

« Bah fais comme chez toi ! »

Je n'écoutais pas sa remarque et ouvrais légèrement la porte.

Je le regardais furieux :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Lui soufflais-je afin que Bella ne m'entende pas.

Il me sourit :

« Bonjour Jacob, je suis content de te voir en pleine forme »

Je haussais les épaules :

« Ça va je me remets »

« Tu me fais entrer ? »

« Non ! » lui répliquais-je énervé

Il me fit une petite mou :

« Tu as une drôle de façon de traiter ton sauveur »

Je soufflais et ouvris un peu plus la porte. Il avait raison je lui devais d'être en vie. Et puis il fallait que j'arrête d'être égoïste, Bella ne m'appartenait pas.

Je la vis se lever, intriguée de savoir avec qui je parlais.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Ja… »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase surprise de voir mon interlocuteur.

POV BELLA :

Je me demandais à qui pouvait bien parler Jacob, alors je me levais et allais voir. J'avançais vers lui et le contournais pour apercevoir notre visiteur. Je restais là, plantée, la bouche grande ouverte. Il s'agissait du bel ange aux cheveux cuivrés de l'autre fois.

Je sentis mon cœur accélérer et mes joues s'enflammer à sa vue. Je baissais les yeux, honteuse d'éprouver autant de sentiments pour ce jeune homme.

Il se racla la gorge :

« Puis je entrer Bella ? »

Sa voix était une si douce mélodie, j'avais l'impression d'être envoutée.

Je lui fis un oui de la tête, car il m'était impossible de prononcer deux mots cohérents.

Je retournais dans le salon suivie de mes deux apollons.

J'étais partagée en le voyant, enfin plutôt mon corps était partagé puisque mon esprit refusait toujours de se souvenir. D'un côté mon cœur me poussait à me jeter dans ses bras, mais d'un autre j'avais une envie folle de le gifler. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais autant de choses en sa présence alors je restais, là debout au milieu de mon salon.

Je le vis avancer vers moi.

« Il faut que je te parle »

Sa voix m'hypnotisait totalement, mais comme la première fois, je pris peur et commençais à reculer quand il avança.

Une expression de résignation traversa son beau visage face à mon geste. Il souffla et essaya de nouveau de venir vers moi, mais de même, je fis un pas en arrière. Une bouffée de panique me traversait à l'idée qu'il me touche.

Jacob se plaça entre nous :

« Ne l'approche pas si elle n'en a pas envie ! » le menaça t-il

Il souffla d'exaspération :

« Tu avais pourtant pris de bonnes résolutions tout a l'heure en me laissant entrer »

Je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire, mais Jacob me poussa afin de me placer clairement derrière lui. Je ne bougeais plus, les écoutant parler puisque la masse de Jacob ne me permettait plus de voir le jeune homme.

« Oui, et je tiendrai ces résolutions mais je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges ! » Jacob devenait de plus en plus menaçant. J'aurais même parié l'entendre grogner.

Il fallait que j'affronte mes peurs, pour savoir au moins à quoi elles étaient liées. Je poussais le bras de mon ami afin de me libérer de son emprise et me plaçais a côté de lui.

Il me regarda l'air torturé.

Je lui souris et posa ma main sur sa joue

« Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, ça va aller ! Je dois parler à ce jeune homme ! »

Jacob sourit à ma réplique et cala un peu plus sa tête dans ma main.

J'entendis un gémissement étouffé. Je tournais la tête vers notre invité, étonnée de ce bruit.

Il se tenait les côtes comme si l'on venait de lui envoyer un coup de poing et ses traits étaient déchirés par la tristesse, l'incompréhension, l'abattement, je ne saurais dire exactement.

Je regardais Jacob surprise, tandis que lui arborait un sourire joyeux.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Le jeune homme reprit son masque d'impassibilité :

« Non rien rien, excuse moi Bella »

Jacob se retira enfin de devant moi et je me trouvais maintenant à porter de main du bel ange.

Je me raclais la gorge :

« Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

Il approchait les mains dans ma direction, mais je fis de nouveau un pas en arrière. J'avais beaucoup plus reculé que ce que je pensais et me heurtais à la table basse qui me fit trébucher. J'allais m'écrouler mais deux mains blanches et gelée comme la glace me rattrapèrent.

Je me sentis vaciller à ce contact, j'avais des étincelles dans les mains. Mon cerveau s'activa à toute vitesse face à ce rapprochement. Un tas d'images défilaient dans ma tête. Je compris que mes souvenirs me revenaient, mais tout était flou. Je revoyais une forêt, des loups de taille impressionnante, Edward, Alice, la famille Cullen, James et Victoria ! Ma mémoire me revint mais d'une façon si brutale que j'avais la sensation que l'on m'électrocutait à chaque nouvelle image de mon passé. Et là mon histoire me sauta au visage.

Je reculais en me prenant la tête entre les mains :

« Oh non non, ce n'est pas possible ! »

Je comprenais maintenant. Le demi dieu en face de moi n'était autre qu' Edward, mon petit ami, vampire de plus, m'ayant quitté quelques mois auparavant en me laissant dans une peine indescriptible.

Toute ma souffrance passée me traversa le corps, rouvrant mes plaies à vif. Mon cœur sembla se fissurer de nouveau en deux laissant place à un trou béant dans ma poitrine.

Je me tordais en deux face à la douleur qui m'envahissait. Je rêvais de me souvenir mais là c'était trop ! Trop de souffrance, trop de surnaturel ! J'avais l'impression de suffoquer.

« Bella ça ne va pas ? » me demanda Jacob l'air soucieux.

Je tournais mon visage déformée par la douleur vers lui. Je fus prise de dégoût. Jacob, mon meilleur ami, lui qui avait été là durant mon amnésie, me mentait depuis le début. Il était un loup !

J'eus la sensation de recevoir une grande claque en me rendant compte de l'aberration de ma vie et les mensonges qui ont entourés ma perte de mémoire.

Puis soudain la colère et l'animosité prirent place pour ce vampire que j'aimais tant et qui m'avait délibérément abandonnée et ce loup que je pensais loyal et qui n'était en fait qu'un menteur.

Je voulus leur dire de partir, qu'ils étaient des monstres tous les deux, mais je voulais aussi qu'ils m'expliquent. Mais rien ne vint et au lieu de mots, je me mis à sangloter bruyamment, prise de soubresauts.

Edward restait là, planté, déchiré de me voir ainsi. Jacob s'énerva et voulu me prendre dans ses bras mais je les repoussais tout les deux en sanglotant de plus en plus fort.

Jacob fusilla Edward du regard :

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Il haussa les épaules peinée par le spectacle que je lui montrais.

Jacob se mit à hurler après Edward qui grogna face à ses accusations. Il essaya de nouveau de me prendre dans ses bras, mais je me débattais pour qu'il ne m'approche pas. Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que je les repoussais, trop absorbés a se disputer. Je voulais m'enfuir, ne plus les voir, ne plus les entendre se disputer à mon sujet comme si je n'étais pas là.

Edward m'avait lâchement abandonnée. Et Jacob... eh bien lui ne m'avait, par pur égoïsme, pas dit la vérité. A cette révélation, mes tremblements et sanglots reprirent de plus belle.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un entra brusquement dans la maison. Ils arrêtèrent de se brouiller et regardèrent la nouvelle venue.

POV ALICE :

J'étais tranquillement en train de patrouiller autour de la maison de Bella avec mon amoureux. Je profitais de l'avoir retrouvé, il m'avait tellement manqué. Mais à quelques mètres de la maison, Jasper s'arrêta et ferma les yeux en gémissant.

Je me postais devant lui apeurée :

« Que se passe t-il mon amour ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux, ses traits montraient qu'il ressentait une vive douleur :

« C'est Bella ! Elle est avec Jacob et Edward et il y a un souci ! Elle souffre le martyr ! »

Je me retournais vers la maison étonnée et furax que ses deux andouilles la fassent souffrir.

J'embrassais tendrement ma moitié

« Je reviens, je vais arranger ça ! » lui dis-je dans un sourire.

Je me précipitais vers la maison et les entendais brailler. On aurait dit deux coqs.

J'enfonçais la porte, et le spectacle que je vis m'énerva au plus haut point. Ses deux là étaient en train de se chamailler pendant que Bella était littéralement en train de suffoquer à côté.

En me voyant, ils s'arrêtent étonnés.

Edward avança vers moi :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

Je les regardais mauvaise :

« Est-ce que vous êtes bêtes comme vos pieds ou quoi ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent perdus.

Je soufflais d'exaspération et avançais vers Bella :

« Vous vous disputez comme des gamins et vous ne voyez même pas que Bella va mal ! »

Ils la regardèrent enfin tous les deux. Jacob approcha voulant la prendre dans ses bras mais je fus plus rapide. J'attrapais Bella contre moi et l'entraînait à l'étage.

Elle sanglotait toujours, complètement paniquée.

« Je monte avec elle ! Et vous vous restez là ! » Leur dis-je sur un ton autoritaire.

Je la portais presque jusqu'en haut, elle était abattue et pouvait à peine tenir debout. Arrivées dans sa chambre, nous nous assîmes sur son lit.

Elle me regarda enfin :

« Merci A...Alice ! » Arriva-t-elle à souffler entre deux hoquets.

Je la regardais étonnée ne me souvenant pas lui avoir dit mon prénom.

Elle me fit un faible sourire :

« Oui je me souviens ! »

**POV BELLA :**

Je vis son visage s'illuminer et elle me serra fort contre elle. J'étais partagée entre sanglots et rire, contente d'avoir retrouvée ma meilleure amie.

« Alice tu m'étouffes ! »

Elle s'esclaffa et me relâcha légèrement.

« Oh excuse moi, mais je suis si contente que tu te souviennes ! »

Puis son visage s'assombrit :

« Toi en revanche ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter vu la tête que tu as »

Elle passa ses mains gelées sur mes joues :

« Tu es toute rouge ! »

Je lui fis un timide sourire ce qui entraina le sien.

« Ah je préfère ça ! »

Elle se mit en tailleur en face de moi en tapant dans ses mains.

« Allez raconte moi tout ! »

Son contact et sa présence me faisaient du bien. Je sentais mes nerfs se décontracter en sa présence.

Je la regardais étonnée :

« Tu n'as rien vu ? »

Elle fronça le nez :

« Non à cause de Jacob, quand il est dans le coin, je ne vois rien ! C'est Jasper qui a senti ta détresse ! »

Je restais là, le regard dans le vague :

« Jasper »

Elle me fit une petite mou :

« Oui, nous sommes tous revenus »

Je baissais les yeux :

« Je réapprends doucement à connaître ma vie et tout les détails ne sont pas plaisants »

Elle parut attristée :

« Moi je fais partie des points négatifs ? »

Je rigolais :

« Mais non toi tu es le plus gros point positif ! »

Elle sourit de plus belle à ma réponse.

Je tournais la tête vers la porte de ma chambre :

« Non les points négatifs sont en bas ! »

Son sourire disparut :

« Ah je vois »

« La mémoire m'est revenue quand Edward m'a touchée ! Mais c'est dur » Lui dis-je en reniflant fortement pour ne pas recommencer a pleurer.

Elle me frotta le dos :

« Je me doute »

Je la regardais embuée de larmes :

« Alice pourquoi est-il revenu s'il m'a abandonnée ? »

Elle soupira :

« Malheureusement ma chérie, ces questions c'est à lui que tu vas devoir les poser. Je peux juste te dire qu'il est revenu pour te protéger du nouveau vampire et qu'il est partit contre son gré »

Je réfléchissais à sa réponse :

« Cielo me veut du mal c'est ça ? »

Elle me fit une petite grimace et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Je fus attristée par cette nouvelle :

« Pourtant il était sympa et je l'appréciais ! »

Elle me prit de nouveau dans se bras :

« Je me doute mais ne pense pas à cela pour le moment. Tu dois te reposer mais tu dois aussi avoir une conversation avec les deux acolytes qui t'attendent en bas.

Je la repoussais :

« Non, non, c'est trop dur, je ne veux et ne peux pas leur parler. Comprends moi Alice l'un m'a abandonné et l'autre m'a mentie! »

Elle souffla :

« Je sais que la situation est compliquée mais ne te braques pas. Ils t'aiment tous les deux et s'ils ont fais ces choix, je suis sure que c'est pour toi ! »

Elle me fit son petit sourire enjôleur :

« Laisse leur une chance ! »

Je soupirais rendant les armes :

« Je sais ! Tu as raison ! »

Elle me prit de nouveau dans ses bras :

« Bon je vais redescendre et faire monter l'un des deux. Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud. Je pense que tu préfères parler à Jacob en premier ? »

Je ne répondis pas trop absorbée par mes pensées retrouvées. J'avais peur de les confronter, peur de leur réaction mais aussi de la mienne.

Et si je ne voulais plus d'eux auprès de moi ? Et si ma rancœur et ma tristesse ne s'estompaient jamais ?

Alice se leva, m'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Sa voix était emplie de doute.

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvez le fait qu'elle retrouve la mémoire ? A votre avis comment va-t-elle réagir ? Qu'est ce que vous aimeriez ? Enfin tout ça tout ça ! Laisser moi un petit mot pour me dire !**

**Bisous**

**Jenny**


	12. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde, bon un peu à la bourre mais je vous poste enfin mon 11ème chapitre! j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il s'agit de mon avant dernier chapitre! je tiens à tous vous remerciez pour vos encouragements ça fait plaisir! a savoir si je vais ecrire autre chose ou la suite de celle-ci je pense mais il faut que j'y réfléchisse!**

**je voulais remercier encore mes bétas qui me sauvent la vie a chaque instant!**

**alors :**

**Pounine :**** merci pour ta courte review qui fait quand même super plaisir! pour cielo il va falloir que tu attendes le dernier chapitre!**

**Anne :**** Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! et pour savoir si bella va pardonner ba y'a plus qu'a lire ce chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture a tous!**

**CHAPITRE 11 :**

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Sa voix était emplie de doutes.

« Oui ! » répondis-je sèchement à Jacob.

Il poussa doucement la porte en passant la tête. Il me fit une grimace afin de me dérider mais voyant que ça ne marchait pas, il reprit son air grave et entra. Il avança vers mois, tête baissée et s'arrêta devant moi. Il prit ma main doucement entre ses deux paumes mais je lui retirais violemment.

« Tu m'en veux ? » Une tristesse teintait sa voix.

« Pour ? » lui répondis-je amer.

« Alice nous a prévenus que tu avais retrouvé la mémoire et que tu étais très en colère après nous ! »

Je levais les yeux vers lui mais il ne me regardait pas, concentré sur ses pieds. On aurait dit un enfant prit en faute. Mais cette mou de bambin ne me fit pas rire bien au contraire, elle exacerbait ma colère !

« J'ai de quoi t'en vouloir non ? »

Il soupira et leva enfin les yeux vers moi :

« Oui je comprends ton irritation mais laisse moi au moins t'expliquer ! »

« Mon irritation ! » répétais-je outrée ! « Je trouve que le mot est un peu faible ! »

Il n'osa me répondre.

« Tu m'as mentie ! » lui hurlais-je dessus.

Il voulut de nouveau reprendre ma main mais je lui arrachais :

« Arrête ça Jacob » Lui crachais-je

Il voulut protester mais je le coupais :

« Non tais toi ! Je ne te crois plus ! Tu étais la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Et toi en retour tu t'es servi de moi. Tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance, tu as préféré me mentir ! »

« Non je ne me suis jamais servi de toi je n'aurais jamais osé ! » m'implora t-il

Je hochais la tête :

« Je suis désolée Jacob mais je ne sais plus quand tu dis vrai, je ne peux plus te croire ! »

Ses yeux m'imploraient :

« Tu ne veux plus de moi auprès de toi ? » Me demanda t-il la voix chevrotante. « Si j'ai fait ça, c'était pour te protéger ! J'ai toujours voulu ton bien parce que je t'aime ! »

Je vis une larme couler sur sa joue, il l'effaça d'un geste rapide de la main pour que je ne remarque rien.

« Tu pleures ? » lui demandais-je troublée, mais il ne me répondit pas.

Le voir dans cet état à cause de ma colère me transperça et toute trace d'animosité à son égard disparu. Je me levais d'un bond et l'enlaçais de mes petits bras.

« Oh Jacob mais bien sur que je te veux auprès de moi, tu es mon ange ! »

Sur ce, il leva les yeux et renifla.

« C'est vrai ? »

Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin :

« Mais oui gros bêta ! Essaye juste de me comprendre, je suis perdue ! Pourquoi m'as-tu mentie ? Et je veux la vérité cette fois-ci. »

Il me souleva du sol et me fis tournoyer :

« Oui oui promis, plus jamais de mensonge. Je vais tout te dire ! »

Je lui tapais sur l'épaule :

« Tu m'étouffes ! »

Il me reposa au sol et desserra son étreinte :

« Oh excuse moi c'est vrai que tu es une poupée ! »

Sur cette remarque, je lui mis une petite tape sur l'épaule qui le fit rire. Il s'assit sur le lit et m'invita à en faire de même.

« Alors que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tout d'abord pourquoi ne pas m'avoir à nouveau confié que tu étais un loup ?

Il soupira :

« Bella, cela ne dépendait pas de moi. Sam me l'avait interdit, comme tu te souviens nous n'avons pas le droit de révéler notre nature.

Je fronçais les sourcils :

« Oui mais j'étais au courant ! »

Il acquiesça :

« Je sais mais comme nous n'étions pas sûrs que tu retrouves la mémoire on ne pouvait rien dire ! »

Je repensais à quelque chose :

« Alors Cielo me voulait du mal ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais baissa les yeux ce qui correspondait à un oui.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir de cela au moins ! » ronchonnais-je

Il me regarda ahuri :

« Alors là, tu te moques de moi ! Je t'ai dit plusieurs fois de ne pas l'approcher mais tu es une vraie tête de mule ! »

Je souris à sa remarque :

« Oui tu as raison ! »

Je pris un air plus grave :

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit ce qu'Edward est pour moi ! »

Il se renfrogna :

« Car je ne voulais pas que tu souffres à nouveau ! »

« Tu aurais préféré que je ne me souvienne pas de lui ! »

Il me fit oui d'un signe de tête.

Je soupirais, car je le comprenais très bien, maintenant que je me souvenais de cette douleur lancinante ancrée en moi.

Je me serrais le ventre :

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir laissé m'approcher ? »

Il me regarda étonné :

« Tu aurais préféré que je l'en empêche ? »

Je haussais les épaules :

« Je ne sais pas ! »

« Et puis il ne m'a pas demandé la permission avant de venir te voir » me dit-il un sourire en coin.

Il reprit un air grave :

« Tu vas lui pardonner ? »

Je le regardais interloquée :

« Lui pardonner quoi ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait là ! »

« Tu l'aimes toujours ? » dit-il dans un souffle

Je soupirais :

« Oui je l'aime toujours ! Mais j'ai mal ! »

Il me reprit dans ses bras, en une étreinte réconfortante.

« Moi je serai toujours là pour toi. Enfin je ne veux pas me valoriser par rapport à lui, mais juste sache que je te soutiendrai toujours quoi que tu décides. Je m'excuse de t'avoir mentie et te jure de ne plus jamais le faire ! »

Me répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres, une main sur le cœur et l'autre en l'air comme s'il jurait devant un tribunal.

Je m'esclaffais face à ce geste.

Je fronçais les sourcils :

« Y'a quelque chose quand même qui me chagrine ? »

« Oui dis moi ! »

« Et bien le Jacob de mes souvenirs, enfin le Jacob dont je me souviens d'avant mon amnésie détestait Edward et était même près à le tuer. Et là tu le laisses m'approcher et tu ne rechignes même pas quand je te dis avoir des sentiments encore pour lui. Pourquoi ce revirement ? »

Il me regarda avec une petite moue :

« Peut-être parce que j'ai grandi au fond de moi ! »

Je le regardais interloquée.

Il soupira :

« J'ai compris beaucoup de choses ses derniers jours. Tout d'abord, tu ne m'appartiens pas. Oui ça ne me plait pas que tu sois attirée par un vampire et encore moins un qui te fait souffrir, mais je ne peux et ne veux pas te changer. Tu es comme cela c'est tout. Et puis je crois que je t'ai assez fait souffrir en te mentant, je n'ai pas envie d'en rajouter une couche en t'empêchant de le voir. »

Je fus émue par ses paroles, heureuse qu'il accepte mes choix.

« Oh tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même ? » me dit-il en me frottant les cheveux.

Je riais entre deux sanglots :

« Non non ce n'est rien, je suis si heureuse que tu réagisses ainsi »

Il se leva et m'embrassa sur le front :

« Bon, je vais redescendre, je pense que tu dois avoir une conversation avec lui aussi. Sache que je suis en bas en cas de problème ! »

« Oui » Lui répondis-je d'une vois étranglée.

Je redoutais la confrontation qui allait suivre. Je regardais par terre quand je sentis un courant d'air. Je relevais la tête, il était là debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je restais muette devant sa beauté.

Il se racla la gorge :

« Tu veux me parler ? »

Je sortis de mes songes. J'étais emplie de colère mais aussi de tristesse. Le voir m'était très très douloureux. Je m'efforçais de ne pas pleurer en repensant à la façon dont il m'avait quittée quelques mois auparavant.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demandais-je dans un souffle.

Il baissa les yeux :

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

« Pour te protéger de ce vampire ! » Il arborait un visage froid, il ne voulait pas me montrer ses sentiments.

Cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder m'énerva un peu plus :

« C'est gentil à toi mais Jacob et la meute auraient suffit à me protéger ! »

Il se mit à rire :

« Justement non, ils ne peuvent rien contre ce vampire ! »

J'étais étonnée de ce qu'il m'apprenait mais ne relevais pas.

« Pourquoi vouloir me défendre puisque tu t'en fiches de moi ! » lui crachais-je

Un éclair de souffrance traversa ses yeux mais, il reprit bien vite son masque d'impassibilité :

« Car Alice me l'a demandé ! »

Il s'en fichait royalement de moi. Les paroles qu'il prononçait rouvraient encore un peu plus le trou présent dans mon cœur.

« Mais bon, à première vue ce vampire a peur d'Alice, ce qui est très bien comme cela elle va rester auprès de toi ! »

Je ne réalisais pas tout de suite ce qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre.

« Tu pars ? »

« Oui, je n'aie plus rien à faire ici ! » me dit-il l'air de s'en ficher complètement.

Je me mis à haleter :

« Pourquoi alors avoir voulu me parler quand j'étais amnésique, pourquoi avoir voulu m'approcher alors que Jacob ne voulait pas si tu te fiches de moi comme d'une vieille chaussette ? Pour mieux me faire souffrir c'est ça ! » Lui hurlais-je dessus prise de sanglots.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit pas. Son masque commençait à se fissurer, il fronçait le front comme s'il se concentrait pour éviter de dire ou de faire quelque chose.

« Je suis désolé Bella ! »

Il tourna les talons et commençait à sortir de ma chambre quand Alice apparut dans l'escalier. Elle avait l'air très très en colère, attrapa Edward par le bras et l'obligea à revenir dans la chambre et à me faire face.

« Une fois pas deux. » lui dit-elle furieuse.

Edward souffla comme résigné. Je les regardais les yeux emplis de larmes.

« Ça suffit maintenant, tu vas lui dire la vérité car j'en ai par-dessus la tête que tu fasses souffrir ma meilleure amie et la famille n'a pas envie de redéménager. »

Edward baissa les yeux :

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne » le coupa-t-elle.

Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'ils disaient. Alice s'approcha et m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de sortir.

« Et tiens toi bien je suis en bas, si tu recommences, je me fâche ! »

Nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau tous les deux dans la chambre. Je respirais fort afin d'éviter de me mettre à pleurer n'osant pas le regarder.

« Je t'ai mentit ! » me dit-il dans un murmure.

Je levais enfin les yeux vers lui et vis que son visage avait changé, il paraissait résigné et triste.

« C'est la nouvelle mode de me mentir ? »

Il ne releva pas ma tirade.

« Et sur quoi m'as-tu mentit ! »

« Sur tout ! »

« Oui je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit tu m'as juste fait croire que tu m'aimais en faite je n'étais qu'un jouet ! »

Le fait d'énoncer tout haut ce que je représentais à ses yeux me fit encore plus mal et j'eus l'impression d'imploser de l'intérieur. Je me mis à gémir sous la douleur en me tenant les côtes.

« Bella » me dit-il en avançant vers moi

« Non ! » le stoppais-je de la main

« Je t'en pris non, ne m'approche pas, ce sera encore plus dur quand tu repartiras ! »

Il souffla de désespoir :

« Je ne repars pas car je t'aime ! »

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il était en train de me dire :

« N'essaie pas de me ménager juste parce qu'Alice te l'a demandé. »

« Alice m'a demandé de te dire la vérité et c'est ce que je fais. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée ! »

« Je ne comprends rien ! » lui dis-je les sanglots commençant à monter.

« Si je t'ai quittée c'est parce que je voulais que tu aies une vie normale et parce que je suis un danger pour toi. »

Je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes cette fois.

Il avança encore et me pris dans ses bras. Je me laissais aller sous la pression que j'avais accumulée. Depuis longtemps, je me sentis enfin entière.

Nous restâmes un très long moment dans cette position à profiter l'un de l'autre. Nous discutâmes longtemps. Il m'expliqua sa fuite, sa tristesse à me quitter, son retour pour empêcher Cielo de me faire du mal mais aussi pour pouvoir me revoir.

Mon cœur était léger. Je me sentais enfin heureuse et apaisée.

Nous décidâmes de retourner en bas où nous retrouvions une Alice surexcitée par la situation et un Jacob renfrogné.

« Alors si vous êtes là, ça veut dire que tout le monde est à la villa ? »

« Oui ! » Me répondit Alice en tapant dans les mains. « Nous revenons vivre à Forks »

J'entendis Jacob grogner à cette affirmation :

« Oh toi le rabat joie arrête ! Si nous n'étions pas là tu serais mort ! » lui répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

« Je sais » souffla t-il

Je fronçais les yeux :

« Comment ça mort ? »

Alice se mit à rire ce qui fit le bruit d'une clochette :

« Oh c'est une longue histoire, je t'expliquerai ! »

« J'aimerais voir les autres Cullen s'il vous plait ! »

« Non ! » s'interposa Jacob.

Je le regardais interrogateur :

« Comment ça non ? »

Il se fit tout petit.

« Je voudrais rester auprès de toi ! »

« Tu es le bienvenu à la maison Jacob ! » lui répondit Edward en lui mettant une tape dans le dos.

Nous partîmes donc tous en direction de la villa. Emmett fut le premier à m'accueillir en me faisant tournoyer.

« Contente de te revoir petite chose fragile ! »

Je rigolais à sa tirade, heureuse de tous les revoir.

Jasper s'avança vers moi l'air peiné :

« Bella je voulais m'excuser pour ton anniversaire ! Si j'avais été plus prudent tout cela ne se serait pas produit ! »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'en fais pas »

Il sourit à ma réponse et disparut à la cuisine.

Il réapparu avec un gros bouquet de fleur qu'il me tendit :

« Pour toi ! »

Je me mis à rougir :

« Merci Jasper ! »

Alice arriva à côté de moi et regarda les fleurs :

« Et moi ? » dit-elle l'air faussement jalouse.

« Toi ton cadeau est dans notre chambre mais il est strictement personnel ! » Lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Si Alice à ce moment avait pu rougir je suis sûre qu'elle serait devenue tomate. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

C'est sur cette bonne humeur que nous rentrâmes tous dans la maison. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous étions ici.

Pour fêter mon retour auprès d'eux, Esmée avait décidé de cuisiner. Elle s'activait aux fourneaux aidée de Carlisle. Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett en train de se chamailler devant un match de base ball. Et Alice, Edward, Jacob et moi en train de discuter.

Jacob s'était déridé au fil des heures. Il était quand même très content que je me souvienne de sa nature comme cela il n'était plus obligé de se cacher ou de mentir.

Tout à coup, Edward arrêta de rire et regarda Alice :

« Tu ne l'as pas vu ? » lui demanda t-il

« Non, Jacob brouille mes visions quand il est proche de moi. »

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait. C'est là que je tournais la tête et vis que tout le reste de la famille était debout au milieu du salon et fixait la baie vitrée.

**Alors comment avez vous trouvez ses confrontations, j'espere qu'elles vous ont plus car je vous jure que j'ai eu du mal a les ecrire!**

**Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, please!**

**Bisous jenny!**


	13. Chapter 12 et épilogue

**COUCOU****, et voilà c'est avec une petite larme que je vous poste mon dernier chapitre suivis de l'épilogue! j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il vous apportera les réponses que vous attendiez! Sachez que je ferais surement une suite de cette fic mais pas tout de suite j'aimerai d'abord me pencher sur une all human! Je voulais toutes vous remerciez pour vos encouragements et vos petits mots sympas ça m'a beaucoup touché! Vous m'avez donné la force d'aller au bout de cette fic car au début c'etait pas gagné :-)! Et surtout je voulais remercier Cha, Lu et Koda qui sont trois supers bétas et qui m'ont bien aidés et soutenues, un gros bisous a vous les filles!**

**Bon maintenant je réponds a caro :**

**POUNINE :**** Merci pour ta review, ça m'a touché que ses retrouvailles t'aie autant émue!**

**Aller place au dernier chapitre:**

**CHAPITRE 12**

« Tu ne les a pas vu ? » lui demanda t-il

« Non, Jacob brouille mes visions quand il est proche de moi. »

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi ils parlaient. C'est là que je tournais la tête et vis que tout le reste de la famille était debout au milieu du salon et fixait la baie vitrée.

Edward me pris dans se bras :

« Ne bouge pas surtout et reste dans la maison. »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et ils sortirent tous sur la terrasse. Je ne comprenais pas leur inquiétude c'est pourquoi j'avançais prudemment vers la fenêtre.

Je me décalais pour voir ce qu'il y avait, et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Quatre vampires aux yeux aussi rouges que Victoria, se tenaient à quelques mètres de la famille Cullen. Il y avait un vampire brun à la carrure impressionnante, un autre un peu plus jeune brun aussi, beaucoup plus frêle, une petite jeune femme blonde avec un air mesquin et le dernier me fit froid dans le dos. Il portait de longs cheveux brun, sa peau était beaucoup plus blanche que ses acolytes, j'en déduisis aussitôt qu'il s'agissait du chef de ce clan.

Jacob m'avait vu approcher et était venu me prendre dans se bras.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » lui demandais-je apeurée.

« Je ne sais pas ! » Jacob était très tendu et se maitrisait au maximum pour ne pas se transformer.

Carlisle avança vers les nouveaux venus :

« Aro, mon vieil ami que me vaut cette visite ? » lui dit-il les bras ouverts.

Le vampire ne desserra pas les dents mais tendit la main vers Carlisle, qui hésita à la lui donner.

« Alors tu as des choses à me cacher ? » Sa voix me donnait la chair de poule.

Carlisle sembla résigné, il avança et lui tendit sa main.

Le chef ferma les yeux quelques instants :

« C'est donc vrai ! Une humaine est au courant de notre existence et en plus elle est ici aujourd'hui »

J'entendis Edward siffler de rage mais son père lui fit une signe de la main afin qu'il se calme.

« Oui c'est vrai Aro mais laisse moi t'expliquer ! »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, j'ai tout vu dans tes pensées ! » le coupa t-il

Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il disait mais je savais qu'il parlait de moi.

« Tu sais ce que cela implique. Elle doit mourir. »

« Aro enfin ! Elle n'est qu'une enfant et elle ne parlera pas ! »

« Assez ! Nous ne tolérons pas d'écart à nos lois ! »

« Je ne vous laisserais pas l'approcher ! » Hurla Edward en se mettant en position d'attaque.

Aro tourna la tête nonchalamment vers la petite blonde :

« Jane ! »

Edward se cambra de douleur en hurlant avant de s'affaler au sol, son corps secoué par des convulsions.

Emmett grogna à son tour et avança, mais le chef n'eut pas l'air plus intimidé et tourna la tête vers le petit brun :

« Alec ! »

Emmett se figea sous la surprise et se mit à hurler :

« Je ne vois plus rien ! »

Jacob gronda et resserra son étreinte autour de moi.

« Vous voulez vraiment tous mourir pour une humaine ? »

Personne n'osa lui répondre.

« Bella veux tu approcher s'il te plait ! »

Comment connaissait-il mon nom ? Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il était là pour moi et que si je n'y allais pas, ils allaient tuer tout le monde. C'est pourquoi je demandais à Jacob de me lâcher mais celui-ci ne voulut pas.

« Jacob lâche moi s'il te plait ! Si je n'y vais pas, ils vont tous vous tuer ! »

Je me libérais donc de sa prise et avançais vers ces monstres, vers ma destinée.

A quelques mètres de ce vampire je m'arrêtais et fermais les yeux.

Je sentis un courant d'air et lorsque je rouvris les paupières, il se tenait devant moi.

**POV CIELO :**

Je surveillais les Cullen, enfin plus particulièrement Alice, quand je les avais senti arriver. Les plus ignobles représentants de notre espèce, les Volturis.

Je m'éloignais un peu afin qu'ils ne me sentent pas mais je voulais voir ce qu'ils venaient faire.

Et ce que je craignais arriva, ils étaient là pour Bella, pour la détruire. Je respirais fortement m'intimant de ne pas intervenir. Mais mon instinct de protection fut le plus fort et avant que je ne comprenne, je me plaçais entre Aro et Bella en étant assez proche de tout le monde afin de leur couper leur pouvoir.

Aro fut très étonné de ma présence :

« Cielo ! » me dit-il d'un air dédaigneux !

« Bonjour Aro ! » lui répondis-je sur le même ton

« Cette histoire ne te concerne pas ! »

Je vis Jane essayer de reculer doucement afin de ne plus être dans le champ d'action de mon pouvoir :

« A ta place petite peste je n'essaierais même pas ! » lui dis-je un sourire en coin.

Elle savait de quoi j'étais capable ayant déjà eu affaire à moi. Elle me fusilla du regard ce qui me fit sourire.

« Oh si elle me concerne ! Je n'accepterais pas que vous lui fassiez du mal ! » Dis-je a Aro en revenant sur lui

Il me regarda étonné :

« Je croyais que c'était Alice qui t'intéressait ! »

Je baissais la tête face à cette remarque et entendis Jasper derrière moi siffler de colère.

« Je reformule si tu préfères, je ne tolérerais pas que vous touchiez à n'importe lequel de cette famille ! »

Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi et vis qu'ils ne comprenaient pas du tout pourquoi aujourd'hui je les défendais.

« Nous voila dans une impasse Cielo ! » me rétorqua Aro en se frottant le menton. « Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons la laisser en vie, nous devrions même tous les tuer pour cette trahison ! »

Un grondement monta derrière moi.

Je levais la main afin de les calmer.

« Faisons un pacte ! »

Aro se mit à rire face a cette déclaration :

« Et qu'as-tu à m'offrir de si alléchant pour que je leur laisse la vie sauve à tous ? »

« Moi ! » lui répondis-je

Il fronça les yeux :

« Explique-toi ! »

« Je sais très bien que mon pouvoir vous intéresse et que m'avoir comme pantin est votre grand rêve. Alors je m'engage à les surveiller. S'ils venaient à faire un pas de travers ou si Bella venait à révéler notre existence, je reviendrai auprès de vous et je serai votre toutou attitré et vous ferez ce que vous voudrez d'eux. »

« Nous ne voulons pas de toi ! » me cria Edward.

« Tu préfères que ta femme meurt ? »

Il souffla sachant pertinemment que j'avais raison.

Aro réfléchis deux minutes.

« Et pourquoi ne reviendrais tu pas maintenant avec nous ? »

Je lui souris :

« Car vous attendriez que j'ai le dos tourné pour les tuer ! Alors que d'ici je peux les protéger ! »

« On peut se protéger tout seul ! » grommela Emmett.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir de toi ! » rigola Aro. « Mais j'accepte le pacte ! Cependant, au moindre faux pas nous reviendrons ! »

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête.

Aro nous salua, se tourna vers la forêt et il disparut suivi de ses compères .

J'entendis de nouveau grogner derrière moi, je me retournais et vis Edward en position d'attaque.

« Edward arrête, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me tuer ! » soufflais-je

Tout le monde était tendu. Bella se plaça entre eux et moi :

« Laissez le au moins s'expliquer, il vient de nous sauver la vie ! »

Tous se calmèrent, le moment était venu.

« Je vous dois une explication » leur dis-je hésitant.

**POV BELLA :**

Cielo vint a ma hauteur et pris ma main entre les siennes :

« Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, je ne t'ai jamais voulu de mal, c'était Victoria ! »

Son visage était déformé par le regret et le chagrin. Je plaçais ma main sur sa joue :

« Je ne t'en veux pas ! »

J'entendis Edward grogner :

« Bella viens s'il te plait ! »

Je soufflais :

« Arrête Edward, il ne me veut pas de mal ! »

« On t'écoute » dis-je à Cielo afin de l'inciter à parler.

Il se racla la gorge et commença son récit :

« Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous mais surtout auprès de toi » dit-il en montrant Jacob du doigt. « J'ai failli faire une énorme bêtise mais bon j'avais mes raisons ! »

« On aimerait bien les connaître ces raisons ! » répondit Emmett

« Oui et on aimerait bien savoir ce que tu as après ma femme ! » menaça Jasper.

« Oh c'est ta femme ! » répondit Cielo ému.

« On se calme tout le monde, nous t'écoutons ! » ordonna Carlisle.

« Je vais vous raconter ma vie pour que vous saisissiez bien tout. Je m'appelle donc Cielo, je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de ma vie humaine, il ne m'en reste qu'un seul pour être exact. Il s'agit d'une personne, LA personne la plus importante pour moi : Ma petite sœur, la prunelle de mes yeux ! Mes parents n'étaient pas faits pour être parents et nous battaient sans cesse. J'ai été retrouvé par les Volturis alors que j'étais un nouveau né et que je faisais du grabuge sur la population humaine autour de moi. Les Volturis, enfin plus particulièrement Aro ne voulut pas me tuer ayant vu mon don.»

La façon dont il avait parlé de sa sœur montrait tout l'attachement qu'il lui portait, il avait prononcé sa phrase dans un souffle, ému.

« Mes parents avaient envoyé ma petite sœur dans un hôpital. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien ! Puis je fus transformé mais ce souvenir de ma petite sœur, belle et souriante me restait. Les Volturis m'utilisèrent comme leur arme fatale, ils se servaient de moi mais je m'en fichais, j'étais vide sans elle. Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai un pouvoir un peu spécial, en ma présence les êtres non humains perdent leur apparence mais aussi leur pouvoir surnaturel.

« Je comprends mieux » dit Carlisle en se frottant le menton.

« C'est pour cela que tu as les yeux bleus et la peau mate ? Tu ressembles à un humain ? » Demanda Jacob.

« Oui c'est pour ça, mon pouvoir me permet de leur ressembler et comme tu as pu le constater à mon contact vous reprenez aussi un aspect humain. »

Je ne sus de quoi il parlait mais ne relevait pas.

« Ma sœur avait les yeux aussi bleu que le ciel. » dit-il dans un sanglot.

« Bref, j'étais donc important pour les Volturis mais j'agaçais tout le monde à me plaindre tout le temps de la perte de ma sœur. Je n'arrivais pas à faire son deuil. A cause de son exaspération, un jour Aro lança dans la conversation qu'elle n'était pas morte, qu'elle aussi avait été transformée. »

J'étais étonné de ce qu'il venait de dire, on se regardait tous un par un cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il allait nous dire.

« Cette révélation me hanta. Il fallait que je la retrouve ! Je m'enfuyais donc de chez les Volturis. Aro était d'une colère noire mais ils n'essayèrent pas de me rattraper sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien me faire. »

Ça devenait clair dans ma tête, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il connaissait les vampires de tout à l'heure.

« Je partis donc à la recherche d'une petite vampire brune. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je comprenais de plus en plus ce qu'il voulait dire. Se pourrait-il ? Je regardais Alice et vis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils tout en fixant intensément notre interlocuteur.

« C'est la que j'ai rencontré Victoria ! »

Edward grogna à ce prénom.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait connu ma sœur et que la famille Cullen l'avaient tué. J'avais l'impression que le ciel me tombait sur la tête. Tout ça pour ça ! »

« Mais on a jamais tué de petite brunette ! » s'étonna Emmett.

« Emmett. » le gronda Rosalie.

« Vas y continue ! » lui dis-je

« Donc Victoria m'apprend que cette famille a tué aussi son compagnon et qu'elle veut se venger. Moi bêtement aveuglé par la colère et la tristesse, j'ai décidé de la suivre dans son plan comme vous le savez qui était de séduire Bella afin de l'emmener loin d'ici et de l'offrir à Victoria. »

Jacob et Edward grognèrent de plus belle.

« Alors je n'ai jamais rien représenté à tes yeux de plus qu'un jouet ! » lui dis-je la voix enrouée.

« Non non pas du tout, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu chez toi. Tu es si douce, si gentille, je ne pouvais pas te faire cela ! »

Je souris à sa réponse, j'étais contente de savoir qu'il ne s'était pas totalement moqué de moi.

« J'ai été prévenir Victoria que je ne marchais plus dans son plan, que je ne pouvais pas faire cela quelque soit ma colère. Elle s'est énervée et est partie comme une furie. Je suppose que c'est elle qui a prévenu les Volturis. »

« Puis vous êtes venu m'attaquer dans la forêt » dit-il en montrant Edward et Jacob. « Je ne voulais pas de mal à Bella mais quand j'ai sus que j'avais un membre de la famille Cullen en face de moi, mon désespoir et ma rage refirent surface. J'avais la possibilité de tuer un des monstres qui avait fait du mal à ma petite sœur. J'étais aveuglé par ma colère. »

Un hoquet de terreur sortit de ma bouche, Jacob et Edward avaient failli être tué. Cielo me regarda de nouveau peiné :

« Je suis vraiment désolé douce Bella, je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

Je secouais la tête :

« Non non vas y fini ! »

Son visage s'illumina :

« Puis je l'ai vu, elle n'était pas morte ! Victoria m'avait mentit. Je t'ai retrouvée »

Dit-il en regardant Alice avec un grand sourire.

Je les fixais éberluée. Cielo était le frère d'Alice. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas l'air de saisir, elle fronçait toujours les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es le frère du lutin ! » S'exclama Emmett.

« Oui ! Oh Alice ! » Dit-il un sourire radieux.

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se blottit un peu plus dans ceux de Jasper.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, tu dis des bêtises, je n'ai pas de frère. Je m'en souviendrais ! »

« Mais moi je me souviens parfaitement de toi ! » lui répondit-il peiné.

« Non non je te crois pas ! »

« Laisse-moi te le prouver ! Dans la famille, nous avons une particularité, nos yeux si bleus. Laisse-moi t'approcher. Si tes yeux redeviennent aussi bleus que les miens ça sera que je ne te mens pas ! »

« Non »

« Chérie laisse le faire ! Tu ne vas rien y perdre ! » L'encouragea Jasper.

Elle souffla mais accepta quand même de faire un pas vers lui. Cielo sourit face à ce geste et lui prit la main.

Tout à coup, le changement fut impressionnant. La peau d'Alice redevint mate et ses yeux étaient bien du même bleu que Cielo.

« Oh ma chérie ! » dit Jasper ému.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle renfrognée

Il l'emmena à l'intérieur :

« Viens te regarder dans une glace » lui demanda Cielo

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle restait là plantée devant la glace tenant toujours la main de Cielo.

Elle se mit à sangloter et se tourna vers lui.

« Alors c'est vrai ? »

« Oui » lui répondit-il sanglotant autant qu'elle.

Je versais une larme de bonheur face à ses retrouvailles. Alice et Cielo s'enlacèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire et à rattraper.

Cette journée se finissait en beauté pour mon grand bonheur et celui de mes amis.

**Descendez, il y a l'épilogue en dessous**

EPILOGUE :

**POV Cielo :**

« Arrête de tourner en rond comme ça, on dirait que c'est toi qui te marie ! » s'esclaffa Emmett.

« Oui mais c'est tout comme ! » Lui rétorquais-je stressé jusqu'au bout des orteils.

C'était ma petite sœur que je mariais quand même !

Eh oui Jasper avait enfin demandé Alice en mariage. 6 mois que je me trouvais auprès d'eux, 6 mois de bonheur.

Je n'avais pas lâché ma petite sœur d'une semelle voulant tout savoir d'elle. Tout le monde je pense m'appréciait plutôt bien. J'avais plusieurs fois eu des altercations avec Edward au sujet de Bella. Il devenait assez nerveux quand je me trouvais auprès d'elle et pour son plus grand malheur, on s'entendait à merveille.

_FLASH BACK :_

Bella était en train de m'expliquer quelque chose en littérature puisque j'avais repris mes cours auprès d'eux.

« Bella je ne comprends rien du tout à ce livre ! Il porte bien son nom l'assommoir, c'est vraiment assommant oui » Lui soufflais-je exaspéré par ma lecture.

Elle pouffa de rire face à ma réplique.

« Ce n'est pas ton truc la littérature ! »

« Non c'est vrai alors tu veux bien m'aider pour la dissert ! »

Elle acquiesça comme toujours. Bella était d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, elle m'aidait dès que je lui demandais.

Edward arriva bougon :

« Que faites vous ? »

« Bella m'explique ce livre qui m'endort ! »

« Arrête de dire ça, il est très … hum instructif ! » me répondit-elle en se retenant de rire.

« Je vois que vous vous amusez bien » grogna Edward

« Je vais bientôt te la rendre, ne t'en fais pas ! » soufflais-je d'exaspération.

Edward avait du mal à voir Bella près de moi, son instinct de protection était sur-dimensionné.

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Je souris en repensant à ce souvenir, il m'en avait voulu pendant longtemps d'avoir essayé de les tuer.

Mais au fil du temps, il avait appris à me faire confiance et savait maintenant que je les appréciais tous réellement et que jamais je ne leur ferai faux bond.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées quand j'entendis Edward commencé à jouer au piano. Alice allait arriver. Puis elle apparut au bras de son père. J'étouffais un sanglot face à sa beauté. Elle était l'être le plus parfait en ce monde. Je me tenais à côté d' Emmett debout du côté de Jasper, puisque nous étions tous les trois avec Edward ses témoins. Je le regardais, heureux que ma sœur est trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Depuis que je vivais à leur côté, j'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, comme ce jour où Jasper vint me parler de sa demande de mariage.

_FLASH BACK :_

J'étais en cuisine aidant Esmée à préparer à manger pour Bella et Jacob, j'aimais cuisiner auprès de ma mère adoptive, quand Jasper arriva.

Il avait l'air très tracassé et se passait la main dans les cheveux gêné.

« Il y a un souci mon chéri ? » lui demanda Esmée

« Heu non non, je voudrais juste parler à Cielo. » dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Je regardais Esmée étonné. Je savais que Jasper m'appréciait mais il n'était pas du genre à avoir de grande discussion et ce qui allait suivre avait l'air d'en être une.

Je lui suivais à l'orée des bois :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est Alice ? »

Il sourit à ma question :

« Non ce n'est pas Alice, enfin si mais je veux te demander quelque chose. »

Il commençait à m'inquiéter avec son air stressé lui qui était plutôt calme :

« Va y je t'écoute »

« Et bien je voudrais te demander.. »

« Oui » l'incitais-je

« M'accorderais-tu que j'épouse ta sœur ? »

Éberlué par ce qu'il venait de me demander, je restais là, la bouche ouverte.

« Alors ? » me demanda-t-il de plus en plus anxieux

Je me repris et lui dis d'une petite voix à cause de l'émotion :

« Mais bien sûr Jasper que j'accepte, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu me demandes. Jamais je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur mari pour elle. Mais je pensais que vous étiez déjà mariés ? »

Il sourit et vint me prendre dans ses bras :

« Je te remercie, oui c'est vrai mais ce n'était pas un beau mariage, là je voudrais quelque chose de grandiose à la hauteur de ma Alice. Et je voulais aussi savoir si tu accepterais maintenant que tu fais parti de la famille d'être mon témoin avec Emmett et Edward ? »

Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps.

« Oh Jasper, c'est un très beau cadeau que tu me fais là mais es tu sûr que les autres le prendront bien ? »

Il haussa les épaules :

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, tu es un Cullen et en plus le frère de ma futur épouse ! »

Et c'est avec émotion que je l'avais pris dans mes bras en lui disant un grand merci pour tout.

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Elle arrivait enfin à notre niveau. Je souris face à sa beauté et à ce bonheur.

J'avais retrouvé ma petite sœur toute pétillante et magnifique, encore plus ce jour dans sa robe blanche.

Les Volturis n'avaient pas donné signe de vie pour mon plus grand bonheur même si Alice les surveillait de près.

Je ne me voyais pas du tout devoir les quitter car maintenant j'étais enfin entier. Je le savais, j'avais trouvé ma famille.

Cielo Cullen ça sonne bien non ?

**Alors?**

**Qu'avez vous pensé de ce dernier chapitre et de cet épilogue! Vous attendiez vous à ça? J'attends avec impatience vos comms! Et comme c'est mon dernier chapitre, j'aimerais bien que toutes les personnes m'ayant lu me laissent une petite trace pour me dire comment etait mon histoire! Je prends tout bon et mauvais!**

**Bisous à toutes!**

**Et j'espere à bientôt dans une prochaine fic!**

**Jenny**


End file.
